Living and Loving through Pain
by JAFootnote
Summary: Inuyasha had a doctor's appointment only to find out he only had a month to live. He still asked Kagome to marry him. He was feeling good about it too until he fainted while walking home. Will he survive with Kagome's help and love or the alternative?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is just a story I thought would be a good idea. Tell me if I was right!!

"Where is she" Inuyasha asked himself. He had asked Kagome to meet him in the park half an hour ago. It started to get a little cold so he zipped up his coat. Suddenly he saw a girl wearing jeans and a purple sweater approaching him. "Yo Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried happily. She ran into his arms and embraced him.

He did the same

"So what was this big important thing you had to tell me?" kagome asked.

"Well……" Inuyasha started. He knew it was going to be hard for him to say but not this hard.

"Well……. What?" Kagome asked

'The first thing I have to tell her should be easy' he thought. 'But the second part……about my doctor's appointment……how I only have a while to live. That is the hard part.'

"Kagome I what you to know that I love you more than anything else in this world. And that I'll always…" he paused but continued. "Be there for you." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring in its case.

Kagome gasped. "Kagome…. Will you marry me?" Kagome sank to the floor. The man of her dreams was actually asking to marry her?

She threw herself at him in an embrace before replying through tears "Yes!" "You will?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course!" Before she could stop herself Kagome pressed her lips to his. They remained there for quite a while before breaking apart. "Well I have to get to work and tell everyone that I am the future Mrs. Takahashi!!" Kagome squealed excitedly. "Alright" Inuyasha said before kissing her one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the next chapter!

Inuyasha was walking home deep in thought. 'Should I have asked her to marry me knowing I didn't have long to live?' He mentally punched himself. Everything would be fine. He would be married to Kagome and maybe she would even bear his children.

He smiled inwardly as he continued walking. His cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and even his internal smile faded. It was his ex Kikyo how she had gotten his number he would never know.

"What do you want?" he said. "Is that anyway to talk to your lover Inuaysha?" Kikyo asked seductively. "For the last time you are not my lover!" he yelled as he hung up the phone. He continued walking. He could feel himself steaming so he decided to sit down on a bench.

He was getting fed up with Kikyo calling him. On top of that she was convinced that she was his lover. He decided to forget about it as he got up.

He didn't walk very far before he began to feel dizzy. 'What's happening' he asked before he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Meanwhile Kagome was bragging about how Inuyasha had proposed. "Wow you are so lucky Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed. Yuka and Eri just nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly there was a call from the back.

"Kagome." The manager Kagura said. "Yes?" Kagome replied.

"There's a call for you from some guy named Dr. Koshikawa" "Hey that's Miroku" Kagome said to herself. Kagome took the phone from Kagura's hands.

'Hello?" Kagome asked. "Hi Kagome" Miroku said gravely. 'Boy he sounds scary' Kagome thought. "Kagome I have some bad news for you." Miroku said.

"What?" Kagome asked "Is it Souta, Mom, Grandpa or Sango?" She asked starting to get worried.

"No they're all alright." Miroku replied. "Then who?" Kagome asked.

"It's…." Miroku started. "Who?!" Kagome asked screaming it this time. "It's Inuyasha" Miroku said finishing it this time.

Kagome felt as though her heart stopped. She continued though. "What h-happened?" She managed to spit out. "I'll explain in detail when you get here just hurry" with that he hung up. Kagome put the phone on the hook and turned to Kagura.

"Please Kagura can I L-leave now I have some u-urgent business to attend to" Kagome said through tears. "Sure" Kagura said sympathetically. Kagome got her sweater and ran outside. She made her way to the nearest hospital


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello I'm Ms. Higurashi I'm here to see Inuyasha Takahashi" Kagome said out of breath. "Of course miss please sit in the waiting room, the doctor will be with you in a moment" the receptionist said. Kagome walked in and sat down. She waited nervously for what seemed like hours, but what was actually ten minutes. Then Miroku called her.

When Kagome saw Miroku she began crying. "Kagome calm down so I can tell you what happened" Miroku said calmly. Kagome stopped crying at once. "Okay take a walk with me" Miroku said. "You see he was walking when he just collapsed. Someone called it in. We're waiting on a call from his doctor" They both heard the phone ring. "That must be him" Miroku answered the phone, after a while he placed it on the hook. "Did you know Inuyasha had a doctor's appointment today" Miroku asked.

"No" Kagome answered. "Well he was diagnosed with a new disease known for now as Disease X. They don't know if it's curable yet but the doctor had some bad news for Inuyasha" Miroku paused. "And……?" Kagome said anxiously.

"Inuyaha has little over a month to live" Miroku said gravely. Kagome was utterly speechless. "You can see him now if you want" Miroku said then left.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha's room. She slowly walked towards the window to the room. She saw Inuyasha hooked up to a machine. She didn't like seeing him like this. She made her way to the door and entered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay next chapter is up I thank all my reviewers and I know my chapters are short but they have a lot of emotion in them. By the way be on the lookout for my new stories inuyasha family quarrels, anime high and my adventures with inuyasha.

Kagome entered the small room. She walked like a sleepwalker toward Inuyasha. She placed a hand gently on his face. It was cold. She bent down and whispered in his ear "I love you" At that moment Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried. And she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair gently to stop her from crying. "Inuyasha you have a lot of explaining to do" Kagome said as she wiped away her tears. "Kagome where am I" Inuyasha asked.

"You're in a hospital" Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome felt him stiffen and continued. "Miroku told me about your doctor's appointment……how you only have a while to live" She started crying again.

"Is it true did your doctor tell you that" she asked hesitantly. Inuyasha just nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me" Kagome yelled. "I just didn't want to worry you" he replied quietly.

Kagome rose out of her seat. She was fuming but decided not to say anything. She walked towards the door. "Where are you going" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled at him meekly. "Just going to get something to eat"

With that she left.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: chapter 5 is up ladies and gentlemen sorry it took so long put I have other works in the production plus I'm moving next summer so house hunting and I cook dinner for my fam and get this I'm only a teen anyway on with the chapter

Kagome made her way to the McDonald's in the hospital. Then she saw a familiar face. "Hey Kagome" Kagome turned around and saw Sango. Sango ordered cheeseburgers for Kagome and her.

Then they sat down and ate. "So what brings you here" Sango questioned. Sango was a doctor at the hospital like Miroku. Kagome started crying again. "It's Inuyasha he only has a while to live"

"Kagome that's terrible. Come on we'll see him right now since this is my break." Sango said. They left and took the elevator upstairs. As they approached Inuyasha's room they saw many people running in and out.

Kagome heard one of the nurses saying "The patient is flat lining" Kagome felt as though she stopped breathing. She ran into the room despite the doctors' attempts to stop her. "Inuyasha" she yelled.

"He's starting to bleed internally" yelled one of the doctors. Without thinking Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips. His eyes slowly opened after many attempts.

"I'm so happy" Kagome said through tears. She suddenly felt a sharp pain through her chest and blacked out"

A/N: Sorry to tell you Miroku is not a pervert and Inuyasha is human. I'll try to add every character in this. Special thanks to DramaKagome, Kagomekillskikyo, demonalchemist5, inuyashafan93 and Ms. Suckerforromance. Big thanks to my bff S.B. I Love You Girl. Another big thanks to Inuyasha stay hot Inuyasha!! Finally don't own Inuyasha (wish I did) don't sue me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry to any of my readers or reviewers that I took so long after each chapter I will have a talk with inuyasha and the gang k? so on with the chappie

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango. She looked out the window, it seemed to be morning. "Sango what happened" Kagome asked. "Well it's quite romantic really" Sango stated.

"Inuyasha was flat lining. You kissed him and he got a pulse. Then you fainted from an anxiety attack. Have you ever had one before" Sango asked. "Not since I was ten. You know that time you slept over my house and I was afraid since we just watched Nightmare on Elm Street. Then my breathing became ragged and my mom had to bring me to the hospital."

"Oh yeah I remember. We still treated you for it anyway" Sango said. "Well what about Inuyasha" Kagome screamed noticing that they had not gone over that subject. "He's fine. He should be awake by now" Sango replied. "Can I see him" Kagome asked. "Sure but use a wheelchair" Sango suggested. Kagome sighed she really didn't need a wheelchair but took her best friend's advice and got in the wheelchair.

She allowed Sango to roll her to Inuyasha's room. They saw Inuyasha just staring blankly into space. Inuyasha saw them then gasped. "Kagome what happened why are you in a wheelchair" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He tried to get up but he felt a pain in his chest. "Don't get up" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the wheelchair in order to push Inuyasha back down. "Never mind me what about you" Inuaysha asked.

"I'm in this wheelchair because Sango said I should be after my anxiety attack. I had one after you started flat lining" Kagome explained. "Kagome I'm sorry it's all my fault" Inuyasha apologized.

"Inuyasha look at me" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha face to insure he kept looking. "That anxiety attack happened because I love you. In that case I'm glad that it happened" They shared a quick kiss before blushing fiercely because Sango was still in the room.

Suddenly Miroku burst in. "Guys I have great news!" he said at of breath. "There is a cure for Inuyasha's illness. Doctors from Peru have found a cure and we're trying to persuade them to send us a shipment.

When we get our hands on it and give it to Inuyasha he'll only have to stay here for a day or two than he can be released. Then only a few months of therapy and checkups……

"And he'll be fine?" Kagome finished his sentence. "Yes" Miroku said. Kagome smiled broadly and hugged Inuyasha tight. "There is a downside however" Miroku said.

All eyes were on Miroku as he spoke. "The medicine might take a while. And in Inuyasha's position we don't know if it will arrive on time……" Miroku trailed off. "Don't worry" Kagome said.

"He'll make it I know he will" she said. Then without caring that Miroku and Sango were in the room Kagome kissed Inuyasha with love and passion. 'With our help he'll make it through' she thought happily.

Inuyasha: Why do I have to die

Mayya(me): don't worry I won't let you die puppy

Rubs Inuyasha's ears

Inuyasha: 'purr' stop 'purr' that

Kagome: eh I'll do the thanks thank you to demonalchemist5, nay-naychan01, and inuyashafan93. Also thank you to Mayya's best friend ever S.B. Finally thanks to Inuyasha stay hot babe and thanks to the rest of the Inuyasha gang

Ranma: What about me?

Mayya stops tickling and kissing Inuaysha and turns to Ranma

Mayya: Of course come here and give me a kiss

Ranma runs over happily

Kagome sweat drops

Kagome: See everyone next time. Hey I want a kiss from Inuyasha!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning: Lots of Hobo I mean Homo I mean Hojo bashing so if you're a fan of him don't read and wait for the next chapter

Inuyasha: Really? We get to kick Homo's butt?

Mayya: No Inuyasha Hobo bashing as in ripping him in word form

Kagome: Who's going to bash Homo?

Mayya: You

Kagome: Yes!

Inuyasha: Awww why couldn't I do it.

Mayya: You're in the hospital you baka. Kagome you're ripping Hobo because he starts talking smack about Inuyasha. Wish I could beat him up but sadly I'm the writer.

Inuyasha mumbles something about stupid girls being unfair

Mayya: What was that sweety?

Inuyasha: I love you and you're so beautiful and fair

Mayya: That's what I thought you said On with the chapter

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha's accident and Kagome made her way to the hospital every day after work. Sometimes she was allowed to stay over at the hospital.

This made her happy. She never wanted to leave Inuyasha's side. However Inuyasha didn't want her staying up all night worrying about him, so he occasionally sent her home.

Being together, now, like this was heaven to them. Everything wasn't always easy for Kagome. When she wasn't near Inuyasha she missed him terribly. She was also being courted by the annoying Hojo.

Today was his most annoying attempt. He walked into the bridal store that Kagome worked part time at. He was delighted to see her as he joyfully approached the cash register.

"Hey Kagome want to go on a movie date with me" he asked She simply said "No" and left it at that. "Oh come on you can't be taken" "Yeah I am so shut up" she yelled.

"Don't tell me with that Inuyasha guy I see you hang out with" Hojo said. "So what if I am" Kagome shot back. "Oh it's probably just a phase. He's stupid, unkind, ugly and…." Kagome had had enough. "You listen and you listen good. Inuyasha is not stupid he is a successful surgeon."

"Nor is he unkind or ugly. On the contrary he's very romantic, caring and he is very hot. Hotter than you'll ever be Hobo now get out" He obediently left in shock and surprise. Kagome, however, felt very pleased with herself. At 5:30 she ran home quickly to get her pj's.

She was sleeping over at the hospital. What's more Sango was allowed to stay with her. Kagome arrived at the hospital and immediately went upstairs. Sango was waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome" Sango greeted Kagome as she approached her. Kagome could see the lightest blush on Sango's cheeks. "Hey you why are you blushing" Kagome questioned. Sango's blush deepened. "Well, Miroku asked me on another date" Miroku and Sango have been dating for six months.

"Oh Sango that's wonderful" Kagome squealed. "You would think by now he would have proposed" Sango said deep in thought. Kagome suddenly got a mischievous grin. "Maybe he will" Sango became even redder if possible. Sango and Kagome were best friends just as Inuyasha and Miroku were, but they were all close friends.

"Enough about me," Sango said "let's go see Inuyasha" With that they opened the door and entered the room.

A/N:

Mayya: Wasn't that a good bashing

Inuyasha: Mayya?

Mayya: Yes?

Inuyasha: Can we beat him up for real now?

Mayya: Sure honey here (hands Inuyasha a metal baseball bat)

Inuyasha: Yay (acting like a kid that just got candy)

Mayya: (hands kagome a hockey stick and pulls out twin blades for herself) you guys ready to hurt Hojo?

Group of people: Yeah!!

Mayya: Who are you people?

(one person steps out of the crowd)

Layla: Hi I'm Layla. We are the Inuyasha and Kagome supporters and the Hojo and Kikyo haters. We are here to hurt Hojo.

Mayya: Okay then let's go!!

Hojo: Ahhhhhhhhh! (screams like a little girl)

Mayya: Before I forget thank you to nay-naychan01, demonalchemist5, diamond369 and inuyashafan93. Biggest thanks to my greatest bff ever S.B. Love ya gurl. Huge thanks to Inuyasha stay hot, Kagome you rock, Sango rock on girl, Miroku keep your hands off my butt but you are cool, Kirara you r sooooo cute and Shippo you're my little boyfriend. Also thank you Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha you rock. Don't own don't sue. Okay bye I have to kill Homo now.


	8. Chapter 8

Mayya: Now on my version of doctor Phil is Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome tell Inuyasha how you feel

Kagome: He's always treating me like a jewel detector and I want to be something more to him something much more to him

Mayya presses a button and a fake audience goes awwww

Mayya: Inuyasha darling what do you have to say to that

Inuyasha: I do love Kagome but….

Kagome: But what? You love Kikyo?!

Mayya: Yeah Inuyasha?

Mayya pulls out a blowtorch and picks up Inuyasha's ramen

Mayya: Do you? While we continue this lover's quarrel please direct your attention to the chappie

"Well if it isn't the beautiful friend I love like a sister and my gorgeous fiancé that I love with all my heart." Inuyasha said. He was awfully cheerful today. "Nice to see you too Inuyasha" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Inuyasha saw the backpack on Kagome's back. "So are you sleeping over again" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah" Kagome replied. Inuyasha's smile widened. Sango saw this and said, "I'm staying over too so don't get any ideas" "Sango!" Kagome screamed while she and Inuyasha reddened. "Besides I want to spend as much time as possible with Inuyasha while I'm on vacation. Soon I have to come back to work." Kagome said.

Kagome was a cardiologist at the hospital. "At least you'll be here every day" Inuyasha said. "So how was your day Kagome." Sango asked. Kagome told Inuyasha and Sango about her encounter with Hojo.

Sano was cracking up from the part when Kagome called Hojo Hobo. Inuyasha was pissed off at Hojo. But at the same time he was blushing because Kagome stood up for him and she called him hot.

"Dr. Aso please report to the front desk with doctor Higurashi" the loud speaker said. "That's us" Kagome and Sango said together. "Inuyasha I'll be right back" Kagome said before quickly running out the door.

Inuyasha: No I don't love Kikyo I love Kagome and Mayya now just don't hurt my ramen or me

Shauna: Stupid as always I see

Mayya: Who said that? 'gasp' Shauna!!

Shauna: Mayya!!

The girls hug

Miroku: Well my character may not be a ladie's man but I am. Hello beautiful young lady will you consider baring my….

Mayya's foot came in contact with his face, Sango's hirakotsu with the back of his head and Shauna's foot came in contact with his juevos (manhood)

Miroku: '_Jimmy crack corn and I don't care' _

He sang while holding his head and his juevos

Mayya: Rock on

The three girls high fived

Mayya: Well now that you're here you have to co-host

Shauna: Sure I got nothing better to do

Mayya: Good you can use Kikyo's old dressing room

Kikyo: But I'm still here oh I can bunk with Inuayasha

Mayya, Shauna, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha: NO!!

Mayya: Uh you can take your own extra trailer out back

Kikyo:Yay

Shauna: You didn't give her her own trailer did you

Mayya: Ah you know me too well yes and no

Kikyo sees a broken down trailer in a trailer parking lot and sees a huge rat crawl out

Kikyo faints

Mayya: Thank you time Thank you to: Inuyashafan93, nay-naychan01, demonalchemist5, and Ms.suckerforromance. Also thank you to my bff ever Shauna I Love You Girl!!

Shauna: Your welcome!

Mayya: Thank you to Inuyasha stay hot

Inuyasha: I will

Mayya: That's a good puppy. Kagome you rock, Sango rock on, Miroku give up your perverted ways but we're cool, Kirara you are still sooooooooooo cute and Shippo hi my little boyfriend. Finally thank you to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma ½ you rock thank you I am forever in your debt for creating two heavenly gods and all of these great friends. Also to my readers and reviews from now on I have a favor to ask you I want to continue the skits but am running out of ideas. After each chapter write down a question you want the Inuyasha cast to answer. Remember type your question and type who it's for. Thank you guys I love ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Mayya: My reviewers have failed me no one has sent in a question that is why one of my closest friends has given us a question. The question is: Why is Inuyasha so stupid? The answer to this after the chapter.

Kagome and Sango approached the front desk. The receptionist was there waiting for them. "Dr. Hiroshima we need your help with a patient" "Okay" Sango replied. "And Dr. Higurashi you start back tomorrow" Kagome was going to say something but decided not to.

"Okay" she said. Sango made her way to where the other doctors were. Kagome made her way back to Inuyasha's room. She walked in and Inuyasha saw something was wrong. "What's wrong" Inuyasha asked. "I have to start work tomorrow"

"Oh" he said. Kagome had a question in her mind that she wanted to ask Inuyasha. "Inuyasha can we move in together when you get out" she blurted out. "Are you crazy of course" he exclaimed. She hugged him tightly.

"Even though you're here I still want to move all my stuff into your house. Is that okay" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course" he said. She smiled back. "I'm gonna go change into my pj's" Kagome said. "Why can't you just change here" Inuyasha asked seductively. "I wish I could but this is a hospital we would get in trouble"

Then she winked at him. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of alone time soon enough" With that she retreated to the bathroom.

Mayya: The people that are answering the question are Shauna, Inuyasha and I. Again the question is why is Inuyasha so stupid?

Inuyasha: Hey that's insulting. I am not stupid never have been never will be.

Mayya: Inu-baby maybe you shouldn't lie. People get struck with lightning when they lie.

Shauna: Yeah stupid. God doesn't like it when you lie.

Inuyasha: Fine if I'm lying may God strike me with lightning now.

(Shauna and Mayya move their seats and Inuyasha gets struck by lightning)

Shauna: See puppy what did I tell you

Mayya: Okay maybe the reason Inuyasha is "stupid" is because of his ramen induced brain and the only reason he remembers our names is because we are the spices in that ramen and…

Shauna: No no no no no. He is stupid because he's stupid. In fact the person who asked the question is stupid for not knowing why he's stupid. Maybe he was dropped on his stupid head when he was young. I don't know I'm not a doctor. Although no doctor could help him. So he's stupid because he's stupid.

(Mayya looked at Shauna the way Kagome looked at Koga the way she did when Koga shouted he loved her when they were at the wolf den)

Mayya: Shauna you went too far you have my baby crying

Shauna: Seriously!? He's crying?

Mayya: Yeppers (THIS WORD BELONGS TO ME…. AND RANMA)

Shauna: Oh well I guess this means…… BLACKMAIL!!

(Shauna takes out a camera and starts filming)

(Mayya sweat drops)

Mayya: Oh well thanks to my friend for the question. Thank you to inuyashafan93. Also thanks to Inuyasha stay hot, Kagome you rock, Sango rock on girlfriend, Miroku keep your perverted hands to yourself, Kirara you r still sooooo cute, and Shippo hi little bf you are coming into the story don't worry. Also thank you to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma heavenly gods. Thank you to Shauna I am so sad you're moving away but I'm moving with you next summer. I don't own Inuyasha and the gang I only own Mayya and Shauna. Don't own them and no amount of crying is going to make that happen so don't sue. Don't forget to send in those questions for the Inuyasha cast.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to all that have been reviewing. I took some time off to read other authors' stories. Also I have decided to make Inuyasha half demon in this story after all and without further to do I present the new chapter.

Kagome came back into the room with silky lavender pajamas on. Inuyasha looked at her and his jaw dropped. They wrapped around her curves so perfectly. "Do you remember them you bought them for me for my birthday" she asked. "How could I forget" Inuyasha said eyes ready to pop out of his head.

Sango came in wearing light blue silky pajamas. "You ready for the sleepover Kagome" Sango asked. "Yeah, I like your pajamas" Kagome said. "Thanks I love yours" Sango replied. Sango left out for a minute and brought in some French fries, soda, popcorn and candy. She had to sneak the food in because if anyone knew they were eating in a hospital room they would be in big trouble.

Inuyasha was hungry too but all he got was soup. "Kagome let me have a fry" Inuyasha pleaded. "No these are bad for your heart" Kagome replied not looking away from the television. "Well Ms. Cardiologist why are you eating it" Inuyasha said. "Because I'm not sick" Kagome replied simply.

Then Inuyasha got an idea. "Kagome can I get a hug" he asked sweetly. Kagome should have seen something coming with his weird sweet behavior but said, "Sure honey" anyway. The moment Kagome hugged him he stole a fry and put it in between his teeth smiling. "No fair" Kagome said. "Life's not fair" Inuyasha retorted through clenched teeth. She went close to his mouth and stole the other half between her teeth. "No fair" Inuyasha pouted as his doggy ears drooped. "Like you said 'Life's not fair'" Kagome smirked.

They began flicking through channels. "Shouldn't I decide what to watch since this is my room" Inuyasha asked. "No" both girls said. They decided on CSI: Las Vegas, the girls' favorite show. They watched three hours of it before getting sleepy.

Kagome took out two blankets. One for her and one for Sango. Sango took one chair and Kagome was going to take the other when Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome sleep with me" he said. Kagome considered it for a moment,

"You'll be uncomfortable no" she said. He gave her the puppy dog pout which she couldn't resist. "Okay" she said. She crawled in right next to him. "Good night Sango" Kagome said. "Good night Kagome" she replied.

"Good night my Kagome" Inuyasha said. "Good night my Inuyasha" Soon they all drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Inuyasha: Kagome want to go get some fries?

Kagome: Sure!

Mayya: Ah young love.

Shauna: Ah they're hopeless. I predict in the next five seconds they will be shouting.

Mayya: What makes you….

Kagome: SIT!! You are such a PERVERT Inuyasha!!

Shauna: See?

Mayya: Wow you're good. Predict that in the next five seconds we'll be rich and we can have a date with any celebrity we want.

Shauna: Funny!! Do you think Kikyo is still unconscious.

Mayya: Who cares?

Shauna: Yeah you're right she'll probably be back on Inuyasha any second now.

(It took a few second for the message to sink in)

Mayya & Shauna: The hell she will!!

Shauna: Before Kikyo gets the pain brought to her thank-you's are you order. Thank you to Me Mayya's best friend forever! Also thanks to Luna-chan96, Diamond369 and inuyashafan93. 

Thank you to Inuyasha stay hot, Kagome you rule, Sango rock on girlfriend, Miroku do not let you hands stray anywhere, Shippo hi our little boyfriend and Kirara u r soooooooooo cute! Also thank you to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma especially Inuyasha. We do not own Inuyasha so don't sue. Damn lawyers made us say that. Okay we have to go fatally injure Kikyo now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!

The next morning Kagome and Sango woke up early for work. They got dressed in the bathroom then came back to the room. Inuyasha was still sound asleep. Kagome kissed his forehead and left with Sango. They saw Miroku on their way out.

Miroku saw Sango and smiled. "Don't forget our date tonight Sango" he said. "Okay" she said blushing. "Go girl" Kagome said. "Kagome!" "Calm down Sango it was a joke." Kagome said. They set off to work. After the first five patients Kagome was exhausted.

But she was free to go home. She kissed Inuyasha goodbye, pinched his doggy ear and left. She decided to move some of her stuff in that day. Inuyasha gave her his key. She put her clothes and toiletries away. 'So this is going to be our home' she thought happily.

She decided to sleep in his house tonight to get familiar with the place. When it was time to go to sleep she slept in his bed. She loved that it smelled of him. The smell of the great outdoors and a thousand beautiful words. She couldn't quite explain the smell but she loved every waft that entered her nose and filled her heart. She couldn't wait until the next day.

The next morning she woke up bright and early. She cleaned a little before heading to work. When she got there she headed to Inuyasha's room. She said hi and went to kiss him. She gasped he looked pale and one of his doggy ears was drooped. When he saw her his color returned.

Shauna: Well that worked out nicely. (holds a white piece of chalk)

Inuyasha: Get this crap off of my face!

Mayya: You used chalk I used crayon.

Kagome: I used white out.

Sango: I used Diaper ointment.

Miroku: I used lotion.

Shippo: I used permanent markers.

(Inuyasha hits him on the head)

Shippo: Waah! Mayya, Kagome, Shauna, he hit me!

Mayya, Kagome, Shauna: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Uh-oh!

Kagome, Shauna, and Mayya: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Ow!

Kikyo: You don't want to know what I used…..

Everyone: Eww!!

Inuyasha: Ah get it off get it off get it off!

Mayya: For all the dumb people who don't know he was pale so we had to make his face that way.

Shauna: Stupid people!

Mayya: Anyway thanks to those people who did review because I didn't post in a long time. Thank you to my best friend Shauna!

Shauna: You're welcome! (continues to beat up Kikyo)

Mayya: Thank you to my girls Kagome and Sango! My anime hubbies Inuyasha and Ranma. Thank you to my boys Miroku, Koga(just stop chasing after Kagome!). Thank you to Shippo my little bf. Finally thank God and Rumiko Takahasi God for giving me the ability to write and Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha and Ranma.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

"What's wrong" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing" Kagome lied. "Okay" he said then kissed her. She walked out and saw Sango. "So how did the date go" Kagome asked. Sango turned around surprised. Miroku came around the corner and came into the room with Sango.

Kagome looked at Sango hand and noticed a ring on her finger. "You're engaged" Kagome asked astonished. "I'm engaged" Sango replied. Miroku moved towards Inuyasha's bed and sat down because he knew what was coming.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hands and began spinning her around. They both began chanting "We're engaged" over and over again. Miroku and Inuyasha looked on very amused. When they finally stopped spinning they collapsed on their fiancés. Then they burst out laughing. When they stopped Inuyasha said he was getting sleepy. So Sango and Miroku stepped out.

"This is so wonderful isn't it Inuyasha" Kagome asked. "Yeah" Inuyasha said sleepily while lazily moving his ears around. "Inuyasha you know I love you right?" she asked. She turned around to see he was already sleeping. She tweaked his ear and fell asleep herself.

Mayya and Shauna: (gagging sounds)

Kagome: What was that?

Mayya and Shauna: Just kidding it was sweet.

Announcer: It's time again for the better (and funnier) Dr.Phil.

Shauna: Aww man!!

Mayya: Come on. (Puts on glasses) Time to be compassionate.

Shauna: Okay Kikyo why are still chasing after Inuyasha after all this time?

Kikyo: Because he is going to hell with me!

Mayya: coughbitchcough

Kikyo: As I was saying he's mine. (flips her plastic weave)

Shaunacoughbullshitcough

Kikyo: I'm serious I'm hot he's hot we're a perfect match.

Mayya: One Kagome and Inuyasha are a better match and two only one part of that statement is true.

Kikyo: Hey!

Shauna: (uses the neutralizer from men in black on her) how was your day at the zoo.

Kikyo: I danced with the apes.

Mayya: That's because you are one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Rumiko Takahashi, God Shauna and all the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ cast. Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me ya darn CIA. See you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry but the chapters are short for a reason know only to me ;P

Kagome started to get worried about Inuyasha. He was sleeping much more than usual, getting paler and thinner, and his doggy air kept drooping. Sango and Miroku noticed this as well. They thought it was best that the medicine come soon. Miroku called the doctors and they told him to give it three days.

Kagome however, didn't think that was soon enough. It was her day off and she had been with Inuyasha all day. 'He hasn't waken up all day' Kagome thought. She laid on his chest and fell asleep. When she woke up to her dismay, Inuyasha was still asleep.

She kissed him goodbye and went home. The next two days were hard for Kagome. Inuyasha was only up for five hours for the past two days. "Kagome" Miroku said. Kagome turned around. "Good news the medicine should be here today" Miroku said.

Kagome was overjoyed. "That's great" she exclaimed. Kagome decided to get Inuyasha a present. She bought a half heart necklace one side for him one side for her. Now they could be even closer (no matter how much Inuyasha might think it's girly). Something terrible however awaited her.

When she walked in a nurse said, "Dr. Higurashi there's a problem in room 305 hurry" "That's Inuyasha's room" Kagome exclaimed. She ran to the elevator as fast as she could pulling on her doctor's coat. When she reached his floor she hurried to his room.

Kagome ran in and saw that Inuyasha was getting paler by the second. She paged Miroku and Sango while feverently checking his pulse. Miroku came in with the medicine, it was just delivered. Inuyasha was beginning to flat line. They injected him with the serum.

They watched as his pulse started to beat regularly. 'He's alive' Kagome thought happily. Before anything else could happen Kagome placed Inuyasha's half of the necklace around his neck.

Everyone: Whew that was close!

Naraku: Ah why didn't he die.

(Everyone looks at Naraku)

Mayya: You have ten seconds to run.

Naraku: Ah!!

Shauna: Anyway before Naraku gets the stuffing beat out of him we have a favor to ask.

Mayya: Yeah the story is way too important so we need you the reader to send in a question (about the story!!) to ask the cast members any question (about the story!!) you like.

Sango: Thank you to Inuyashafan93, Kitkatka101 and okay this is a complicated one xXxDarkfairyxXx. Also thank to Shauna. Also thank you God. Big thanks to Takahashi-Sensei. Finally thanks to Inuyasha and Ranma and all the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. You rock! Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha or Ranma or ½ or Twilight or South Park or Harry….. well you get the idea so don't sue. Thank you for reading please continue. Get Naraku!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

Mayya: Today we have a guest star. They will be revealed after the chapter.

"So Inuyasha is going to come out tomorrow?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Yeah. He's cured there's a little bit of the virus left in his system but the weekly therapy and checkups will take care of that." Miroku said wearing a smile that ALMOST rivaled that of Kagome. Kagome was overjoyed. She went to see Inuyasha.

Since he was to be released the next day Inuyasha started walking around. He had a lot of energy lately. When he saw Kagome he snatched her into his arms. She was surprised but pleased. "Inuyasha you can come home tomorrow." Kagome said letting her tears flow freely.

Inuyasha looked overjoyed. "So we'll officially be living together starting tomorrow" Inuyasha smiled broadly. "Yeah we will. Inuyasha I've been thinking. What about a double wedding with Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked. "It's fine with me." Inuyasha said wiping away her tears.

Kagome reached up and tweaked Inuyasha's doggy ear, her favorite thing to do. "So all we have to do is ask Sango and Miroku. I'm sure they'll agree" Kagome said.

"Already thinking about thinking about walking down the aisle are we?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course, aren't you?" Kagome inquired, tears filling her eyes. "Kagome don't cry. I just meant I was glad you were thinking about it. I mean with all the things that have happened I thought you forgot." Inuyasha stated.

"How could I ever forget about you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was happy to be with Kagome. Kagome had to go home (now their home) to get ready for the next day. She packed Inuyasha's clothes and cologne. She wanted Inuyasha to look and smell handsome for tomorrow. They would go to a wedding planner the next day with Miroku and Sango since they agreed to do the double wedding.

As Kagome lay in bed she looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking of Inuyasha. 'He's coming home' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

Kagome: Bravo!

Miroku: Yeah that was great!

(Touches Sango's butt)

Sango: Monk!!

Miroku: gulp

(Sango starts punching Miroku)

Miroku: Wonderful everybody!

(Miroku faints)

Shauna: Retard! Anyway time to introduce the guest. Mayya?

Mayya: The guest is…… Kitkatka101!!

Kitkatka101: Great to be here!

Mayya: So I understand you came here for a reason?

Kitkatka101: Yes.

Shauna: And that reason is…..

Shauna, Mayya and Kikatka101: to kick Kinky-ho's I mean Kikyo's ass!!

( The whole Inuyasha cast claps)

Inuyasha and Kagome: Yeah kick her ass!!

Kikyo's: Inu-babe how could you be so cruel X(

Shauna: Hurry before I have to kick her ass!

Mayya: Yeah here a Tommy gun, some swords, a chainsaw, a bat, a…..

Shauna: Hurry up already!

Kitkatka101: Kinky-ho!! (Sweet voice)

Kikyo: Huh? (Dumbass)

Kitkatka101: Get your ass over here!!

Kikyo: Ah!!

Mayya: Anyway thank you to Shauna.

(Shauna laughs hysterically at Kikyo getting beat up and says you're welcome)

Mayya: Thank you to Kitkatka101 and Inuyashafan93. Thank you to Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha and Ranma! Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts! Remember readers send in a question or a request for the cast about the story. Thanks bunches Kitkat!!

Kikatka101: You're…………wel……..come!! Where the hell do you think you're going Kikyo!

Sango: Bye remember read and review please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am so sorry guys well here's the chapter!!

Mayya: Okay I am proud to announce that Ms. Kitkatka101 will be coming back with a different purpose. If you want to appear on the shorts send me a message.

Kagome woke at 10:00 sharp the next morning. She cleaned a little then set off for the hospital. She had an exceptionally happy spring in her step. She literally skipped to the hospital. When she walked in she was greeted by Sango.

"Well aren't you springy today?" Sango joked. "Well my fiancé is getting out of the hospital." Kagome retorted. "Are we still going to see the planner tomorrow?" "Yes." Kagome said cheerfully. She continued skipping to the elevator.

She skipped out of the elevator and into Inuyasha's room. She skipped until she was in his strong embrace. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked. "You bet." Inuyasha replied. "I wanted to thank you." He said. "For what?" Kagome asked curiously. "For staying by my side and for this." He held up his half of the necklace around his neck.

He saw the other part around her neck. "So I have a part of your heart and you have a part of mine?" he inquired.

"That's the idea." Kagome confirmed. They kissed and then left the room. Saying goodbye to it forever. Kagome signed Inuyasha out and he ran outside. He enjoyed being in the sun again. Kagome grabbed his hand and ran to the parking lot, where after a quick game of tag, got in her Mercedes and drove away.

She opened the door and he was awestruck. "Kagome this place has never looked cleaner!" he exclaimed. "Thanks I wanted to impress you." She said blushing. "Wait a minute Kagome, where's all your stuff?" Inuyasha asked. I gave my dressers and my bed to my mom since she just moved." She said.

"Only my clothes, toiletries, and CSI collection are here." She continued. Inuyasha laughed when she mentioned her CSI collection. He cupped her cheek in one of his clawed hands and kissed her lips. She giggled giddily and then they continued to his room to see what she had done. It was absolutely amazing.

Mayya: That was a great chapter great work everyone. For those who haven't noticed it's like the Inuyasha cast are actors in the story.

Inuyasha: I ain't wearing this stupid necklace!

Kagome: starts crying

Inuyasha: Kagome come on stop crying I like it okay.

Narakucough gay cough.

Inuyasha: Grrrrr

Naraku: You should have died half-breed!

Mayya pulls Naraku's hair

Naraku: Ow Ow Ow!!

Mayya: You shouldn't be talking with your eye shadow wearing self!

Naraku: Okay okay Okay!!

Mayya: Give it up for Kitkatka101!

Kitkatka101: Great to be back!

Shauna: So how's Kikyo?

Kitkatka101: In a coma. shrugs

Shauna: Good job!

Kikatka101: Thanks.

Mayya: Well now it's time to beat up Naraku!!

Kitkatka101: Yes!

Mayya: There is a catch however. You can only use one weapon so choose wisely.

Kikatka101: Um okay I choose….. the box with the button on top!

Shauna: Good choice.

Mayya: Let's see what happens!

Kitkatka101: Prepare to die Naraku!

presses button

Naraku: Ha nothing hap….

Army soldiers bust in and shoot him

Kikatka101: Cool!

Mayya: Awesome! I hope Kikyo gets back in time we need her for later chapters! Anyway thank you time! Kikatka101, inuyashafan93, and lunachan96! Thank you to Shauna the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ cast. Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for creating the sexies Inuyasha and Ranma! whispers and Miroku. Okay remember press the go button review and ask to be in the shorts! Or I will stop writing Living and Loving through Pain! Just joshing ya or am I. Don't Inuyasha so don't sue me ya damn FBI!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing!!

The room looked amazing. Kagome bought new curtains, new bed sets, new everything. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and snatched her into his arms. "I just thought our room should be stylish." Kagome said. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back fully. She pushed him on the bed. "Now get your rest the four of us have a big day tomorrow." She said. She unpacked most of his and her stuff and began preparing dinner. She made London Broil and they ate together in the kitchen.

Kagome washed the dishes. Then she got into bed with Inuyasha. At first it was awkward. But they relaxed and began talking about their dream wedding. Kagome was happy about a double wedding. The two couples decided to have a Paris honeymoon.

Inuyasha and Kagome soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Dreams of the perfect wedding in their heads.

The next day Kagome woke up really early and woke Inuyasha up with her. She wore one of her most presentable outfits. They took Inuyasha's Mercedes to Miroku's house. Miroku and Sango hopped in the car and they were off.

The planner's name was Siara Brown. They walked in the waiting room. Then the receptionist spoke. "Takahashi and Koshikawa." She called. They got up and walked into the planner's office. "Hello I'm Siara." She said cheerfully.

They all shook hands and sat down. "So I understand this is a double wedding. So what are you thinking? Where do you want to go with this?" she questioned. Sango and Kagome had it all planned out.

They took out a book they brought with them. Sango went first. "For my dress I want a silver beaded gown with a sweetheart neckline." "Do you know where you're going to get it?" Siara inquired.

"At the David's Bridal Kagome works at" Sango replied. "Okay continue." Siara said. "Our budget for our dresses is 1,000 to 3,000. For veils I would like the classic tule veil. For footwear I want ivory heeled sandals. Diamonds for jewelry. We're marrying at the Hampton Hotel." Sango finished.

"Okay what about you Kagome?" Siara asked. "for my dress I want the silk gazar strapless ball gown. I am also getting that at David's Bridal. For my veil I want the silk veil with the comb. I want platinum high heeled sandals for shoes. Finally for jewelry platinum earrings and necklace with emerald cut diamonds." Kagome finished.

She closed the book. "Okay." Siara started. "Now how long is the wedding from now?" "Four months." They all replied. "So we have to start working. Okay Sango and Kagome we have to have more meetings. Three months, two months, one month, two weeks, one week, two days and the day before the wedding." Siara said writing it down.

"You need to start looking for a hair stylist, florist, caterer and DJ today. Start getting together brides maids, maids of honor, and best men this week." Siara shouted sounding like a general.

"Well we were thinking that Kagome would be my maid of honor and I would be hers. Miroku would be Inuyasha's best man and Inuyasha would be Miroku's." Sango said. "That's fine." Siara said. Sango and Kagome shared a look of happiness.

"Okay guys remember when our next meetings are see you in a month." Siara said. Everyone left, got in the car and drove away.

Mayya: Oh my God! My hands are killing me!

Shauna: Mine too! All this writing!

Mayya: Anyway here's Inuyashafan93 to beat the hell out of Naraku!

Inuyashafan93: Come here you make up wearing freak!

Naraku: Ah not again!

Inuyashafan93: Stop running ya sissy!

Naraku: Ah!! (screams like girl)

Mayya: Miroku be a dear and say the thank-you's?

Miroku: Of course my dear Mayya but I have a favor to request of you.

Mayya: What? (starts to fall asleep)

Miroku: Will you bear my child? XD

Mayya: Maybe later.

Miroku: Yes! Well thank you to Shauna! Thank you to Inuyashafan93! Thank you to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma casts! This time reviewers Mayya wants you to type in a question or a request saying what you want to do or ask one of the cast members or she will not write anymore chapters. She does not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½ so ya freaking lawyers don't sue! Read and review! Remember send in a question for a cast member or a request to be in the skits and what you want to do on the skits! Or Mayya and Shauna refuse to write anymore!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so mad at myself and I know you guys are upset at me and I know you want to hit me with stuff but don't because here is the chapter.

"Okay where to first?" Inuyasha asked. "The Florist." Sango and Kagome said. "Yeah get the worst over with." Inuyasha and Miroku sniggered. "What was that?" "Nothing!" Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison. They parked outside the florist's.

Kagome and Sango were the first inside. "Hello we're looking for flowers for a wedding." They said. "Right this way." The florist named Rosie said. "Sango which do you want?" Kagome asked. "They all look wonderful." Sango complimented. "Inuyasha, Miroku what do you think?"

Miroku and Inuyasha reluctantly came over. "We want to carry red roses. What do you think?" Kagome asked. "That seems like a good idea." Miroku agreed. "What about the bridesmaids and flower girl?" Inuyasha asked. Our bridesmaids are Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Maika, Sasuna and Elaine.

"The flower girl is…Rin." Sango announced. Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sparkly eyes. "Can you take us to ask Sesshomaru if Rin can be in the wedding?" They pleaded. "For you two….okay." Inuaysha said.

"Let's see him tomorrow." Kagome said. "And tonight let's go to an amusement park." Kagome suggested. "Sounds like fun!" Everyone agreed. "Okay for the bridesmaids Eri, Ayumi and Sasuna are wearing light blue dresses." Said Kagome.

"And Yuka, Maika and Elaine will wear light lavender dresses. Both groups are going to carry Vandella Roses; one group has a light blue sash around the flowers. The other group will have a light lavender sash around their flowers.

"Rin will wear a white ball gown dress and she'll carry lavender sweet pea. And for your corsages," the girls turned to the guys, "red roses." Kagome finished.

"Sounds good." The guys said. "Miroku and I will take care of the caterer." Inuyasha said smiling. "Sure but we're still coming." Sango said looking at them suspiciously. "Okay we'll go tomorrow. Now let's go to an amusement park."Miroku suggested.

Mayya: Well that went well. You know I'm thinking of making a story of Rin and Fluffy (aka Sesshomaru) being bf/gf or something instead of Rin being his kid. I like that pairing.

Kagome: Wouldn't that make him a pedophile?

Inuyasha: I guess not. It seems sensible.

(Everyone looks at Inuyasha)

Shauna: Who taught that word?

Inuyasha: Oh now you're just being ridiculous! I am not dumb!

Shippo: Yeah whatever Inuyasha. (Rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: Do you want me to knock those eyes out of your head?!

Mayya: Inuyasha don't be so harsh.

Inuyasha: I'm not being harsh. I'm being rational!

Miroku: Where the hell are you learning these words Inuyasha?

Shauna: (whispers) He watched the discovery channel.

Inuyasha: You are so annoying.

Shauna: I'm sorry Inu-kun.

(Everyone stares at Shauna)

Mayya: Inuyasha Shauna just said sorry do you have the tape recorder?

Inuyasha: Yeah I got it all on tape.

Shauna: What's the big deal I said sorry so what?

Kagome: Shauna you almost never say sorry.

Shauna: (blushes) well I only say sorry to my friends.

Sango: (elbows Shauna in the arm) or your crushes.

Shauna: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Mayya: Okay anyway I'm sorry readers for not writing for so long.

Kagome: Yeah she really is sorry because she's been getting death threats from some readers and reviewers.

Mayya: Well this time if I don't get a question you want to ask one of the characters I will no longer continue writing. Remember you have to write the question and then say who it's for.

Inuyasha: Wait Mayya didn't your birthday just pass?

Mayya: Yeah why?

(Inuyasha kisses Mayya on the lips)

Mayya: BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!

Kagome: Anyway please forgive Mayya and read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: No one gave me a question! But I guess show must go on. I must allow people to see the chapter and maybe then people will send in question.

It was night time when the four arrived at the amusement park. Kagome thought that was the best time to go to an amusement park.

They paid for their tickets and entered the park. "Let's go on that one." Kagome said as she pointed to a tall roller coaster.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Kagome are you sure?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Kagome said as she pulled everyone into line. They were next in line.

As they got strapped in everyone got worried. "Kagome did I tell you I'm afraid of heights?" Inuyasha asked. "No." Kagome responded bubbly.

"Well I'm not afraid of heights but I don't want to get on this ride!" Inuyasha screamed as they descended down a slope. Everyone screamed in terror.

That is except for Kagome. When the ride was over Kagome suggested another huge roller coaster.

Everyone else said no and chose to get some funnel cake. (A/N: I LOVE FUNNEL CAKE!) The group shared the funnel cake between their fiancés. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango went on a few more rides. Then they left and went home.

Sango and Miroku were dropped off. Inuyasha and Kagome went home. As soon as they changed they went to bed.

Both were knocked out in a matter of five minutes.

A/N:

Mayya: Short I know but no one sent in a question so I'm not so sure about a short. No one reviewed so no thank you's okay? Except to Takahashi-sensei. So if you want another chapter you have to send in a question for the cast. Remember write who the question is for and then your question or no more chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't even think anyone is going to read this but here is the nineteenth installment of Living and Loving Through Pain. Yay Sesshy-kun's first appearance!

Inuyasha and Kagome picked up Sango, since Miroku had to complete something for the hospital.

When they arrived they knocked on his door. Sesshomaru answered and said, "Well hello little brother come in." He led them to the den.

"What can I do for you?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Well Sesshomaru we wanted to know if Rin could be in our wedding." Kagome politely stated.

"My daughter Rin, why of course, she'd be delighted to." Sesshomaru smiled. "Come here Rin." Sesshomaru called.

Rin came here a second later. When she saw Kagome she squealed. She ran into her arms. "Kagome!" she yelled.

Kagome hugged the young girl. "Rin how would you like to be in our wedding?" Kagome asked. "Can I?" Rin asked her eyes hopeful. "Of course you can." Kagome answered.

"You'll be the flower girl." Sango added. "Hooray!" Rin exclaimed. She hugged Sango, Kagome and her Uncle Inuyasha goodbye.

Just then someone burst through the door. It was Izayoi and Inutaishou. "Inuyasha I am so glad you're okay. We're sorry for not visiting in a while but with all the renovations on the house it was hard to find time." Izayoi apologized. After which she was out of breath. "Really mom it's okay." Inuyasha said hugging his mother. "Kids we heard the whole thing." Inutaishou said proudly.

"You mean you were eavesdropping." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru corrected while their eyes narrowed. "No." Inutaishou replied innocently. Izayoi turned her attention to Kagome. "Can I come with you tomorrow?" Izayoi inquired politely.

"Of course! Did you even need to ask?" Answered a flustered Kagome and Sango. Izayoi just smiled. "I'll take Inuyasha out with the guys." Inutaishou smiled putting Inuyasha in a headlock. Inuyasha removed himself from the headlock gasping for breath. After he gained his composure everyone said their farewells and departed. The three picked up Miroku and were off to the caterer's.

Mayya: Everyone hates us Shauna!

Shauna: I know no one will write a review or send in a question they want to ask the Inuyasha cast!

Kikyo: Have you two ever thought it may be because no one likes your writing?

Mayya and Shauna: (in creepy whisper) GLARE!

Kikyo: (Gulp)

Mayya: please send in a question and write who it's for please. GET BACK HERE KIKYO!

Shauna: Also please read and review. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KIKYO!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hallelujah! Someone reviewed! I am so happy! Now we will go on with the chapter.

They arrived at the caterer's at 5:00. The guys and girls headed toward the catering book. "How about the alternate tiers of chocolate cake?" The guys suggested. After they suggested this their stomachs started growling.

"No nothing that chocolate." Sango answered. "How about the two-toned fondant-covered lemon cake." Sango tried. "Sango it's pink we can't get it. It has to be blue or lavender." Kagome reasoned.

"I have it we'll get the vanilla genoise cake filled with strawberry and chocolate butter cream, wrapped in fondant and decorated with 350 icing lavender flowers. Plus little lemon and chocolate cakes with lavender and blue icing."(A/N: Elaborate huh?) Kagome described dreamily. Everyone stared at her.

"You really have put a lot of thought into that cake huh?" Inuyasha asked amused. A man behind them had heard the whole thing. "Okay how long do we have to bake this cake?" The man asked amused as well.

"Four months." Kagome answered. Embarrassed that someone had heard her. "Well listen come back next month to do some taste testing.

We'll offer other flavors and cake and you'll see if you still want the cake you picked today." He said smiling.

"Okay." Everyone agreed cheerfully. Kagome and Kagome were happy that everything worked out. Miroku and Inuyasha were thinking about the cake.

Again Sango and Miroku were dropped off. Inuyasha and Kagome went home. Like the day before they changed, brushed their teeth and went to bed.

Mayya: Hooray! Someone reviewed and they sent in a question.

Shauna: God bless her soul….or his soul. Whichever!

Kagome: The question is…..(blushes) Why doesn't Inuyasha tell Kagome tell Inuyasha how they fell for each other or vice versa and the same for Miroku and Sango?

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango: That's because…

Mayya and Shauna: Shut up!

Shauna: We apologize dear reviewer.

Mayya: It's just that the answer to your question is actually in three more chapters do you think you can wait that long?

Shauna: I sure hope so.

Mayya: Sango may you please do the thank yous.

Sango: Sure. Thank you to Jazzie1122. Thank you to Shauna. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ cast. Big thanks to Takahashi-sensei. Remember please read and review and send in a question you want to ask the cast. Bye now.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know it took awhile and some people are pissed but here is chapter 21. Ta-da!

Kagome woke at 11:00 the next day. Sango picked up Kagome, Izayoi, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Elaine, Mrs. Higurashi, Rin, Maika, and Sasuna. They decided to go to Olive Garden. They were seated and began to talk.

"So Kagome, Sango when's the wedding?" Izayoi asked. "From months from now in August." Kagome and Sango answered. "Ooh I can't wait! What am I going to wear? I have to dance with the ushers right?" Elaine babbled.

"Lavender dress and yeah Elaine." Sango said and sweat dropped. "Oh yeah." Elaine giggled. Just then Siara burst in. "Hey forgetting me?" Siara joked. "Siara we've been waiting." Kagome said cheerfully.

They sat down and began talking about wedding plans. Meanwhile, Miroku, Inuyasha, Inutaishou, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kohaku, Sota, Mr. Koshikawa, Koga, Sesshomaru and Shippo were at Outback Steakhouse. (A/N: I know the boys got the better food. Lol.)

"So Inuyasha is finally, actually getting married." Sesshomaru and Inutaishou teased. "And my Miroku is getting married Ginta said. (He's Miroku's dad) "Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"Watch your mouth in front of Sota, Kohaku and Shippo." Koga scolded. "They're TEN like Rin they can handle it." Inuyasha shrugged. "You are so dreamy- I mean evil." Jakotsu said nervously.

"Who invited you?" Inuyasha questioned. "He's my brother he had to come." Bankotsu sighed. "He's queer." Miroku cracked. Everyone began laughing. That is except for Jakotsu.

Later everyone departed and went home. Kagome was already sleeping when Inuyasha got home. He kissed her then fell asleep himself.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: It's been a while but I can do a skit this chapter so….. Enjoy!

*One month before the wedding*

Kagome and Sango were treated to weekly beauty treatments. Kagome took Inuyasha to his weekly checkups. Kagome felt terrible today. She had a fever and coughing fits. She also felt really dizzy.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha getting dressed. "Where are you-oh yeah your checkup." She said. "Okay I'll get dressed." "No!" Inuyasha yelled quickly. "I already knew you're sick stay."

"But what about your checkup?" Kagome asked her vision blurry. "I'll go you stay here." Inuyasha said. "No I won't let you go alone." Kagome said. She tried to get up but fainted. She woke up an hour later.

She had a towel on her head and soup was on the dresser beside her. 'He left me' She thought bitterly. But she smiled to think that he cared enough to cook for her.

She ate the soup and drifted off to sleep. When she awoke a pair of amber eyes greeted her. She smiled at with a look of love on her face. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and smirked. "Your fever is gone." He chuckled.

He let her sleep. Which she appreciated because she still felt weak. Once again she drifted off to sleep with dreams of church bells and dresses filled her head.


	23. Chapter 23

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING

Everyone is seated at a table in T.G.I Friday's. They were reminiscing about old times. They had chosen Hydrangea, gardenia and Lily of the Valley as decorative flowers.

They went cake testing and still thought the idea Kagome chose was the best. They chose a magnificent DJ at a reasonable price. Sango and Kagome would get their hair done two days before the wedding.

The wedding was on a Saturday. They also hired a professional photographer. They were talking about when they were younger. "I knew Sango since I was six. I fell off a bike and hurt my knee and she helped me home. Such an angel." Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango returned the smile.

"Inuyasha and I were best friends since we were six too. I had messed with the wrong crowd and I was about to get beat up Inuyasha stepped in and assisted." Miroku said and smiled at Inuyasha.

"You were just weak. Those guys were nothing." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh come now. Inuyasha they had bats." Miroku whined. Then he saw the girls looking off into space. "What's up with you guys?" He asked.

"We're trying to imagine a chibi Inuyasha." Sango commented. Then she and Kagome burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded, blush evident on his face.

"Aw look Sango. He blushes just like a schoolgirl too. Don't worry Miroku you know he cares. He cares about all of us although he doesn't want to admit it." Kagome giggled. Miroku soon joined the fit of laughter, earning him a sharp rap on the head by none other than Inuyasha.

"Why hit me?" Miroku complained, holding his now throbbing head.

"Why not?" Inuyasha answered simply.

In order to change the subject Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "But we all met up in high school freshman year."

"Remember when you put that whoopee cushion on Mr. Standler's chair and that super glue bomb in his drawer?" Miroku laughed. Kagome pouted.

"Mr. Standler didn't think it was funny though. He knew it was you and he was going to suspend you. It was your third strike. You were brilliant but a prankster. So I took the blame since I had a clean slate. Sure I got detention but it got you out of trouble." Kagome finished.

"Yeah and I tried to stop you but you wouldn't let me. Oh and why did you do that for me anyway?" Inuyasha asked slyly. Kagome blushed.

"Well you were my friend and I didn't want to see you get in trouble." She mumbled.

Sango got a grin. "Oh how Kagome would talk about Inuyasha during our sleepovers." Kagome glared daggers at her but she continued. " 'Oh Sango.' She'd say to me. 'How wonderful would you rate Inuyasha. I rate him 110. No better yet 120! He is just so hot and cute and not to mention sexy. He did look handsome we he played the prank on the teacher by taking his glasses and Inuyasha wore them. It was so funny and yet so daringly handsome.' And I would just sit there eating pocky going _She's crazily obsessed with him how nice. Noting that she blushes every time she talks to him or about him._ All eyes were now on Kagome.

"What a wonderful story." Kagome smiled then she smiled mischievously. "Oh and Sango would write poems about Miroku and then recite them. She even compared him to soup. She'd recite them like this: _Oh how he warms my soul resembling a nice hot steaming bowl of mother's chicken noodle soup. _It was so wonderful. And so Sango, I'll take that piece of pie you have." Kagome chuckled.

Sango suddenly turned paper white. "No give me my pie! It's my favorite kind!" She yelled while reaching for it over the table. However Kagome had it out of her grasp.

"Sango you have an obsession with pie. You don't have a favorite." Kagome laughed.

"Whatever be that as it may I still want it back!" Sango protested now contemplating climbing over the table.

"Well actually Kagome I loved you since the day I met you." Inuyasha stated quite casually in fact. Kagome blushed, her attention fully on Inuyasha now. Sango took her chance and snatched her pie slice back. "But I thought you didn't love me back so I went out with Kikyo." Inuyasha's now turned as white as Sango was. "Worst mistake of my life." He decided gravely. Kagome smiled and kissed him.

Mayya : Hi everyone! 23rd chapter! Can you believe it!

Shauna: I'm sure they can.

Mayya: Well good because we have another question and another guest!

Shauna: The guest is……DramaKagome!

Mayya: She's actually a friend who I email constantly. She's really smart!

DramaKagome: Hey Mayya!

Shauna: Thanks for coming. I'm Shauna!

DramaKagome: nice to meet you.

Mayya: Well DK you are the first person to ask not o beat up anyone. But we have a prize for you.

DramaKagome: Really what is it?

Mayya: Not until the end of the show you don't well DramaKagome's questions. Kagome is sick? How did Inu's check up go? I s he still better?

Shauna: The people answering will be the hosts and Sango.

Sango: Hey DK!

DramaKagome: Hey!

Mayya: well first yes Kagome was sick. It was a minor cold so there's nothing to worry about.

Shauna: Inuyasha's check up went quite well actually. He was really happy with the news he got.

Sango: turns out there was no trace of the disease left in his body. Making him happy to feel alive.

Mayya: So your prize is…….A $500.00 shopping spree to Border's and a hug from me!!!!!

*I hug DK*

Shauna: Sango would you please do the honors of closing.

Sango: Sure! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts! Big thanks to Shauna for co-hosting. HUGE thanks to Takahashi-sensei. _Your genius is appreciated. _Remember leave a question after you read and what you would like to do on the show. Then see it appear! Bye!

Preview: Hey guys Sango here. Can you believe Kagome saying those things. On top of that she took my pie! Uh-oh next chapter it looks like Kikyo is gonna start stirring up trouble. Huh? Oh my God! They want Kagome and me to go to another party to celebrate the wedding. Man, I feel drained right now. Oh well tune in next time to Living and Loving Through Pain!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long. Please let me be forgiven! Anyway here is the chapter.

-ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING-

Kagome and Sango were thrown a bridal shower the day before. They received a lot of lingerie which caused bright rosy cheeks for the both of them. Currently Kagome was working at the bridal store just to get in the mood of being a bride. She felt if she did she wouldn't be so nervous the next day. She was, however, visited by someone unpleasant who broke her pleasant daydreams. (A/N: Okay guys quick thing Kikyo will be bad in this one but I can't say I hate her anymore. I just think now that Kagome is alive and she met Inuyasha Kagome should be the one with Inuyasha. If Kikyo had never died I definitely would have rooted for her. Okay sorry on with the story.)

Kikyo walked up to the cash register where Kagome was lost in her imaginings. "You must be Kagome." She said matter of factly. Kagome noticed this woman with onyx hair and eyes to be Kikyo.

"Hello Kikyo." Kagome greeted politely.

"With your sunny disposition I almost hate to say this but it must be done. I have a message from Inuyasha. He said he's canceling the wedding." For effect Kikyo got really close to Kagome's face and smirked. For a small second hurt chocolate brown eyes stared reproachfully into conniving onyx ones. "So move out." Kikyo was quick and almost skipped out of the store.

Kagome legs were like lead as she slowly walked out of the store. Before she knew it she was running out of the store crying. Faster and faster she went as fast as her legs could take her. The sounds of the city were nothing but a faint whining in her ears. The people, the buildings, the cars, they all seemed like blurs moving in slow motion wanting to take a look at the upset woman. Before she knew where her legs had taken her, she was outside of Siara's office. As she burst into the door she found herself staring face to face with Siara.

"What's up?" Siara asked, confused by her friend's hurt expression.

"Siara." Kagome cried and latched onto Siara sending both of them kneeling onto the sea blue rug. Siara's shocked expression turned to one of understanding.

"What happened Kagome?" Siara brought Kagome's face up so that Kagome was looking at her.

Kagome's tears welled up again and she told Siara about her confrontation with Kikyo. Siara nodded her head taking in every word. Amid her crying Kagome found time to understand what a good friend Siara was and easy she was to talk to.

"Kagome listen to me. Just talk to Inuyasha. I seriously doubt he said that. He loves you and you know that."

"Thanks Siara." Kagome composed herself before leaving and once again running as fast as her legs would take her. When she reached home Kagome stepped onto the mahogany wood floors huffing. She quietly made her way to the room she and Inuyasha shared although she knew there was no use sneaking. Inuyasha's hearing was so advanced that he could hear a pin drop miles away. She tiptoed quietly into the room and stopped right behind Inuyasha who was packing something. Most likely for the honeymoon.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted cheerfully without turning around. His dog ears twitched and Kagome had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Inuyasha are you canceling the wedding?" Kagome asked quietly. However, she knew Inuyasha had heard her.

"What?! No!" Inuyasha screamed turning around suddenly. His face was incredulous.

"I'm sorry Kikyo just said that you told her that." Kagome's voice cracked in all the right places. Kagome said this quietly again and again Inuyasha heard her. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace and kissed her. The kiss was hard and needy; it pleaded with Kagome to believe him. Inuyasha then pulled Kagome tightly to his chest.

"Kagome I love. She's just jealous." Inuyasha assured Kagome during the embrace. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome needed some rest. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. Kagome, refusing to go to sleep, helped pack. She tenderly placed the lavender lingerie in the red suitcase. 'This could be some fun.' Kagome thought, closing and zipping the suitcase.

Mayya: I am so sorry you guys. I did not mean to not write for so long. I couldn't get in touch with my co-writer/co-host for awhile and I had a lot of essays piling up. It's amazing I still get such good grades. Anyway I offer this pie as a sorry present.

Shauna" How exactly are you going to get the pie to them Mayya?

Mayya: Good question.

Sango: GIVE ME BACK MY PIE!!!!!

Shauna: Oh crap Sango's coming!

Mayya: Run! Run if you don't want Hiraikotsu upside your head.

Shauna: Miroku! Do the thank-you's.

Miroku: *sweat drops* Sure. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Big thanks to Shauna for co-hosting. Huge thanks to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma ½. Your genius is appreciated. Thanks to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Remember send in a question you want to ask the cast. Bye everyone.

Preview:

Miroku: Hey Miroku here. Wow can you believe Kikyo. That's ridiculous. Well next time on Living and Loving through Pain is the chapter everyone's been waiting for. The wedding! I can just imagine my beautiful Sango now. All in white her beauty will shine even more brightly if possible. *Ahem* Well yeah keep reading. See ya next time.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! I know you're all like: You haven't written anything in f-ing months and all you have to say is HEY?! Well yeah that is what I have to say. But I have been dealing with quite a lot. *Pouts* So be nice. Anyway well to get this chapter up I had to argue a lot with Shauna. This chapter wasn't really written by me. It was by my younger cousin Kate. Please be gentle with your reviews if you don't like it. She's just a noob. So anyway here it is! THE WEDDING!!!!!!

Kagome and Inuyasha were both nervous when they awoke the day of their wedding. Kagome had an omelet and Inuyasha had oatmeal and toast. They went their separate ways, Inuyasha with Miroku Kagome with Sango. Sango and Kagome got dressed and looked "absolutely radiant" as Siara put it.

Inuyasha and Miroku got dressed. They looked "positively amazingly handsome" as their fathers, who were already drunk off their asses, put it. The boys and girls had separate limos. Before anyone knew it they were saying their "I Do's."

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked, a tear gleaming in his eye.

"I do" Inuyasha replied, shining a smile down at Kagome.

"Kagome do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kagome stated, returning the smile.

"Do you Miroku take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Miroku said, his blue eyes shining.

"Do you Sango?" The minister asked. He was now crying buckets of tears.

"I do." She smiled.

"You may k-k-k-k-k." The minister spluttered.

"Kiss the brides?" Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled.

"Y-yes!" The minister wailed. He sank to his knees and wiped his eyes with a spotted handkerchief. The two couples had the most passionate kiss of their lives. Before they knew it they were on a plane to Paris. When they arrived it was beautiful. They went to their hotel and settled in.

"Guys I have an activity. Find a song that describes how you feel about your spouse. You have ten minutes." Kagome announced bubbly. Everyone seemed to think it was fun. Ten minutes later everyone gathered around the CD player in Miroku and Sango's suite. Miroku was first.

He chose 'One in A Million.' Sango jumped up and kissed him. Next was Sango. She chose 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada.

'Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.'

Miroku hugged Sango tightly.

Next was Kagome. She chose 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion.

'For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

You're the one who held be up, never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all'

Kagome blushed but overcame it when Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Inuyasha was last. Instead of just playing it he sang it as well. He chose 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback. He sounded good too. Kagome was absolutely taken aback.

'Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

Teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be.'

Everyone was surprised. Especially Kagome she jumped on Inuyasha. She began kissing him all over his face.

"Good night guys." Inuyasha said through Kagome's kisses as he took her back to their suite.

A/N:

Shauna: .

Kate: .

Mayya: Umm……

Shauna: That chapter made me want to PUKE!!!

Mayya: Shauna calm down!

Shauna: She couldn't write to save her life!

Mayya: Shauna be nice!

Kate: Oh what? And you could?

Shauna: You bet I could. Also you were getting X rated towards the end. *Smirks*

Kate: That was nowhere near X rated and you know it!

Shauna: Either way it sucked!!! Come on guys. You had to act it out! Tell her it SUCKED!!

Inuyasha cast: Don't drag us into this.

Kate: Oh Inuyasha-sama you like it don't you.

Inuyasha: Um….Well I don't hate it.

Kate: See INUYASHA doesn't hate it. The man is the main character. The sexy main character!

Shauna: He was only being nice and you know it. What's worse is that you're writing the next chapter as well.

Kate: That's good not bad!

Shauna: Sure it is. If you ask me no one should review. YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW!!! It's okay we don't need the reviews!

Mayya: Yes we do!! We need them to send in questions for the cast so we can continue the shorts!

Shauna: *Glares* I hate when you use logic.

Mayya: Shippo do you mind?

Shippo: Nope. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Big thanks to Shauna for co-hosting. Huge thanks to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma ½. Your genius is appreciated. Thanks to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Remember send in a question you want to ask the cast. See ya.

Mayya: One more thing…….INUYASHA KANKETSU-HEN IS AIRING IN OCTOBER!!!!! OMG!! I CAN'T WAIT. OH AND I LOVE RINNE TAKAHASHI-SENSEI'S NEW MANGA!!! WOOT!

Shippo: Yeah….

Preview:

Shippo: ……..I'm not sure I should be doing the preview for the next chapter. So please just read the next chapter. *Backs away slowly*


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Yeah……so here it is. Chapter 26!!! Yay!

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed. "Maybe I should take a shower." He said averting her eyes. When he walked into the bathroom Kagome quickly changed into the lingerie and put her MP4 player on. She cranked the volume as high as it would go and listened to 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey.

She began dancing, her hips swaying to the beat of the music. Little did she know Inuyasha had emerged from the bathroom. (A/N: Embarrassing much?) As the first verse started Kagome began to sing out loud.

'I know that you've been waiting for it I'm waiting too

In my imagination I'd be all up on you

I know you got that fever for me 102

And boy I know I feel the same my temperature's through the roof'

As she got to the chorus Inuyasha approached her.

'Touch my body put me on the floor'

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist. Startled, she dropped her MP4 but the song continued playing.

'Wrestle me around, play with me some more.'

He wrestled her onto the floor and nipped at her neck.

'Touch my body throw me on the bed.'

He picked her up and put her on the bed.

'I just wanna make you feel like you never did'

With that he took her under the covers with him. He slid off his boxers and helped her out of her lingerie dress with the help of his claws. They continued with their activity ALL through the night.

A/N:

Shauna: *Gags* . X rated!!!

Kate: . It was not!!!

Shauna: Oh yes it was!

Kate: Mayya do something about her!

Shauna: Do not take her side Mayya. You like me better remember? *Kate and Shauna stare at Mayya expectantly.*

Mayya: Don't look at me guys. I'm a pacifist.

Inuyasha: Yeah well……

Kate: Shut up! Don't you say anything!

Inuyasha: Jeez alright!

Mayya: Can we just leave this alone. Kate is not writing anymore so just calm down.

Shauna: Hallelujah! There is a God!!

Kate: .

Mayya: Yeah well….. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: *Sigh* Whatever. Thanks to Drama Kagome for reviewing. Thanks to Kate for writing the two chapters.

Kate: See?!

Shauna: Shut up!

Inuyasha: Big thanks to Shauna for co-hosting. Huge thanks to Takahashi-sensei for creating Inuyasha and Ranma ½. Your genius is appreciated. Thanks to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Remember send in a question you want to ask the cast. See ya next time.

Preview:

Inuyasha: Hey it's Inuyasha here. It sure did get a little…steamy in the last chapter but the next chapter it's time to get back to work. Sango's sick and Kagome think there's an epidemic. Kagome? Kagome! Are you okay?! See ya next time on Living and Loving through Pain! Kagome!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I sincerely apologize for my ridiculous extended absence! Gomen no sai!

Eight weeks later the couples returned home. The hospital was as cheerful as a hospital is able to be. Inuyasha and Miroku were strolling through the bleach and Pine Sol scented halls.

"So how is it for you being a married man?" Inuyasha inquired, smirking. Miroku had formerly possessed a reputation of a lecher. To many Miroku being married was a great surprise.

"The best thing that ever happened to me." Miroku responded smirking back at Inuyasha.

"Same here." Inuyasha stated reveling in his good fortune. As they turned a corner they spotted Kagome and Sango.

"Hello ladies." Miroku greeted hugging Kagome and kissing Sango. Inuyasha did the vice versa.

"Pretty good." Sango responded and then giggled.

"Just what is so funny?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh we were just playing a few pranks on the interns." Kagome answered. "They are just too gullible but that's what makes them cute."

"We made them run back and forth within the parking lot." Sango explained.

Miroku and Inuyasha shook their heads. "The interns are going to want a reason for them doing your ridiculous little exercise." Miroku stated looking flatly at his friend and his wife.

"Oh we'll just tell them that the exercise displayed how they have to be quick and ready for anything in this hospital." Kagome said and shrugged.

"Oh you two are just evil." Inuyasha accused.

"We're not evil just misunderstood." Sango returned. She checked her watch. "Well we're off to our break. See ya." The four dispersed, going off to handle their own affairs.

The day was filled with the regular aspects of a doctor's life. Needles, sterilizing processes and lots and lots of tests. It was tiring but worthwhile work. Inuyasha was glad to see Kagome. However, Kagome had a very worried expression. "What's up?" Inuyasha questioned, taking Kagome's hand tenderly.

"Where's Sango?" She questioned almost inaudibly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. She wasn't felling too well. She was extremely dizzy and had a bit of a fever. So Miroku took her home." Inuyasha informed the clearly worried Kagome.

"So that's it. We're doomed. It's only going to get worse from here. Soon we're going to have to have evacuations. It will spread everywhere." Kagome stated, shaking all the while.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't sure whether he should be amused or worried. He led her to one of the seats in the waiting room against the wall. He sat her down and grasped her hand tighter.

"This is an epidemic." Kagome whispered. Her tearful eyes bearing into Inuyasha's confused ones. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He began to laugh, the laughs shaking his whole frame. "I'm serious!" Kagome exclaimed, furious. "There were five others who shared the same symptoms. Three females and two males. One male child and one female child. We could all be in serious jeopardy!" Kagome said, attempting to keep her voice low and level.

"Have you ever considered that it's just the flu?" Inuyasha questioned stifling his laughter. Kagome looked abashed to say the least. "Well come on." Inuyasha stated glancing quickly at his watch. He and Kagome were no longer on call so they were free to leave. "Let's leave the hospital just to be safe." Ten minutes later the couple departed from the hospital. Within another fifteen minutes Inuyasha and Kagome were in the house they called home. Inuyasha headed towards the kitchen while Kagome stood near the door.

"You don't have to worry about anything Kagome. There's no epidemic." Inuyasha called from the kitchen in order to reassure Kagome.

_'I guess he's right but I was scared.' _Kagome thought. Suddenly a feeling of light headedness came over her. She stumbled for a moment and then fell to the floor. She dimly heard Inuyasha's shouts before passing out. A few hours later Kagome awoke in bed. She looked around confused. _'How did I get here?' _She felt a light pressure on her hand. Kagome looked over and saw her hand in Inuyasha's grasp.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, relieved.

"I think so. Sorry for worrying you." Kagome apologized.

"It's alright as long as you never do that again." Inuyasha returned smiling warmly at Kagome. They got closer and kissed. Suddenly, Kagome broke away from the kiss. She ran quickly to the bathroom and vomited. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" Inuyasha asked loudly so that Kagome could hear. He was clearly taken aback.

"No you're great. I'm sure I'm just sick." Kagome answered from the bathroom.

Following her vomiting fits Kagome called Sango. "Sango I'm sick." Kagome complained into the phone.

"Me too." Sango stated. Kagome was a little surprised. She expected Sango's usual response to Kagome whining which was "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I threw up after Inuyasha and I kissed." Kagome explained. Usually she would have used the word vomited but she didn't want to speak doctor esque.

"Is he that bad a kisser?" Sango questioned comically.

"No I've been ill since earlier." Kagome responded.

"Kagome you don't think that possibly..." Sango began.

"Only one way to find out." Kagome said.

Sango picked up Kagome with Miroku. They traveled to the drug store and purchased three different brands of tests. They drove back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Hey Sango. Hey Miroku." Inuyasha greeted.

"No time! Can't talk!" The girls yelled. They ran to the two bathrooms. When they came out they ran to each other.

"They're all blue!" They both shouted. They jubilantly turned towards their confused husbands. "We're pregnant!" They yelled in unison. To say the guys' jaws dropped would be an understatement. It was more like their jaws made a rapid attempt at a decline towards the floor and came up short.

They spun their wives around. They were happy that were soon to be fathers. They looked at each other.

_'Wait.' _They both thought. _'If they're both pregnant that means double the wrath and double the yelling.' _They thought nervously.

Mayya: Well it's been a long time.

Shauna: Yeah it has.

Mayya and Shauna: Please don't hurt us Gomen no sai!

Kagome: Thanks to DramaKagome for the support. Thanks to Takahashi-sensei! Your genius is appreciated! Thank you to all the reviewers.

Preview:

Hey Kagome here! Sango and I are pregnant! Can you believe it?! I'm so excited and kind of hungry. Inuyasha McDonald's please!

Inuyasha: Again?!

Alright tune in next time to Living and Loving Through Pain!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Bet you guys thought I wouldn't update this soon. ;D

_**Month 3**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were tired from telling everyone the news. Izayoi and Aya (Kagome's mother) basically screamed jubilantly through the whole conversation. "We're going to be grandmothers!" They chronically squealed. Night had washed over the world when they finished informing everyone of their wonderful news and they were both extremely tired. I mean, who wouldn't be? Soon both were in a deep sleep. Kagome awoke around 10:00 p.m. Her stomach growled persistently. She turned towards Inuyasha who was still asleep.

"Inuyasha." She called, nudging him in an attempt to awaken him. "Inuyasha!" She called considerably louder. He woke with a start.

"What is it?! I something wrong?!" He questioned, his voice strained with worry and confusion.

"I'm hungry." She stated as if he should have known this already. "Can you go to McDonald's and get me something to eat." She pleaded quietly.

"But I'm tired." He whined.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay." He sighed, getting dressed while half asleep. "What do you want on your burger?" Inuyasha asked stifling his yawn with some effort.

"Extra everything." Kagome replied, as if Inuyasha should have known this as well.

"What?"

"You know. Extra onions, tomatoes and pickles." She explained, looking petulant by now.

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed sleepily. He arrived at McDonald's and saw a familiar face. "You too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Miroku answered. They sighed and ordered what their wives wanted down to the last detail.

The next day was Kagome's ultrasound. "There's the baby." The technician sated and smiled.

"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed, crying. She looked at the screen in blissful awe.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The technician, whose name was Tsukasa Hirano, questioned.

"Yes please!" Inuyasha and Kagome said excitedly.

Dr. Hirano ran the camera over Kagome's stomach. "It's a girl." Dr. Hirano informed the happy couple. Kagome kissed Inuyasha pouring all of her happy feelings into the kissed. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand. They were having a baby girl.

Mayya: Aww! That's so sweet!

Shauna: Yeah! A baby girl! How cute!

Sango: Congratulations! *Blows party horn*

Kagome and Inuyasha: *Blush* Th-thanks.

Shippo: A baby! A baby!

Shauna: Sango if you would.

Sango: Sure thing. Thank you to DramaKagome, Inuyashacrazy7298, and Maribby09.

Mayya: Yeah Inuyashacrazy7298 your review kind of scared me. *Hides behind Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Don't hide behind me. She'll attack me!

Sango: Anyway thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Send in your questions so you can appear on the shorts! See you next time!

Preview:

Sango here. Aww I'm so happy for Kagome. I wonder what the gender of my baby is. Next chapter Inuyasha turns into a health freak? Never thought that would happen. Anyway tune in next time for Living and Loving Through Pain!


	29. Chapter 29

'_Italics and apostrophe'-thinking_

_ 'He'll kill me if he finds out I'm cooking.' _Kagome nervously thought. She began to chop and mince the onions. Inuyasha had been particularly against her doing any type of housework. But then what was she going to do with herself all day? Sit around the house and stare at the television or the ceiling? She didn't think so. Just then Inuyasha entered the kitchen.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned crossly. Kagome let a squeak of surprise. "I told you not to cook." He stated in the same cross manner.

"But I'm cooking ramen." Kagome responded with a small smirk.

"I guess it's alright." Inuyasha sighed and then he sat down at the table. After the couple finished eating, following a short argument over who would handle the task, Inuyasha washed the dishes while Kagome drank some herbal tea. Then Inuyasha walked Kagome to their room. Kagome stopped suddenly and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"The baby is kicking." Kagome answered in an excited whisper. Inuyasha touched her stomach and felt the baby, THEIR baby kicking. In a move so fast it could barely be seen Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms bridal style and put her on the bed. He lay down next to her and continued to rub her stomach until they both fell asleep.

"The baby is really healthy." Dr. Hirano stated happily. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled jubilantly at each other. "To keep it that way I would suggest eating healthy fruits and vegetables." Dr. Hirano suggested sternly.

Inuyasha took note of this. He stocked the house with fruits, vegetables, fruit yogurt, and veggie chips. "This might get a little annoying." Kagome smiled and sighed.

Kagome: I said I don't want to eat veggie chips!

Inuyasha: Come on it's healthy.

Kagome: I said no! Sit Boy!

Shauna: Would you two calm it down?!

Mayya: Some of us are trying to sleep.

Miroku: While we're here, I'll handle the thank you's ladies.

Shauna: Thanks monk.

Mayya: Yeah thanks Miroku. –They go to their rooms-

Miroku: Thank you to everyone who may have read. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. See you next time.

Preview:

Hello everyone it's Miroku! Looks like Inuyasha has quite a bit on his hands at the moment. I'm going through the same thing with Sango. Do you know how scary hormonal pregnant women are? –Shivers- Anyway next chapter another check up and brownies? See you next time!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Month 7**_

_'I better hurry before he gets home.' _Kagome thought nervously. She snuck into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She saw the German chocolate brownie lying in its delicately folded wrapper.

Suddenly Inuyasha walked in. "What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"Nothing!" Kagome responded jumping and hiding the brownie behind her back.

"Don't lie." He said smirking slightly. "What do you have behind your back?" He questioned still smirking.

"Nothing." She lied again.

Inuyasha then approached her and kissed her on the lips. Kagome mentally groaned as her knees got weak. His kisses always seemed to have that affect on her. He grabbed the brownie out of her hand. "I knew it!" He exclaimed, the smirk still lying jubilantly upon his features.

Kagome pouted at Inuyasha. "Please I want some chocolate." She pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed, his wariness returning to him in a wave. "No eat this." He said handing her yogurt.

"I don't want it." Kagome retorted her put turning to a frown.

"Do it for the baby." Inuyasha reasoned.

"I hate when you use that excuse." Kagome mumbled and grabbed the yogurt from Inuyasha's hands. She ate it grudgingly.

"Now eat some veggiechips." Inuyasha ordered handing her the bag.

"Not the veggiechips." Kagome whined.

"The sooner you eat some the sooner we'll get to your check up." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome again grudgingly stuffed a handful into her mouth and headed out to the car.

"Wow this baby is extremely healthy. You must have taken my advice." Dr. Hirano commented approvingly.

"Told you. Where's my thank you?" Inuyasha asked slyly.

"I don't have to thank you now, do I?" Kagome returned in the same sly manner.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself and kissed her on the lips.

Shauna: Wow can't believe Inuyasha is a health freak.

Inuyasha: Come on Kagome eat these stewed leaks.

Kagome: Those don't even look like leaks!

Mayya: Yeah well okay.

Shippo: I'll handle it today Mayya.

Mayya: Thank you Shippo. –Hugs Shippo-

Shippo: Thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing and her consistent support. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. See ya!

Preview:

Hi it's Shippo here for the previews. Oh Inuyasha is such an idiot. He went and made Kagome angry again. And… What's Kikyo doing?! No Inuyasha hurry!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Ugh! I am so getting tired of this story! And I know you guys are too! I've come to hate my own creation. Unfortunately I'm following through with it until the end. This was my first story so of course it's novice material. Well let's get on with it, shall we?

"Kagome eat this." Inuyasha ordered and handed Kagome a steaming bowl of soup. Kagome inspected the heating liquid.

"This isn't the one I like." She whined.

"It's healthier than the one you like." Inuyasha said.

"I don't want it." Kagome pouted.

"I'm just trying to make sure you and the baby are healthy." Inuyasha informed her in an exasperated manner.

"I don't care!" She screamed.

"I didn't ask for you to get pregnant! Maybe you shouldn't have!" He yelled. Kagome's eyes widened and she began crying. Inuyasha, realizing his mistake, attempted to fix it. "Kagome I never should have said that. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"No I should never have said what I said." Kagome apologized, brushing away the tears. Inuyasha approached Kagome from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to rub her back and lower back. "Stop!" Kagome exclaimed, stepping away from Inuyasha. "You know I don't like to be touched like that when I'm this big." With that Kagome turned around and disappeared out the door.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called. But Kagome was already out the door.

Later Kagome was walking down the street when she noticed an alley. "Huh? There's a kitten and looks like something is hurting her paw." Kagome entered the alley to inspect the kitten. There was a small shard of glass stuck within the kitten's paw. The kitten mewled in pain. Kagome gently lifted the kitten into her arms. "Don't worry I'll get that out for you." Kagome carefully extracted the shard and placed the kitten on its feet. The kitten meowed its thanks and disappeared into the dark of the alley.

Suddenly Kagome heard a voice behind her. "Hello Kagome." The all too familiar voice of Kikyo greeted. Kagome spun around, galvanized.

"Oh hi Kikyo." Kagome greeted the ebony eyed woman politely.

"You know, it hit me hard when you married Inuyasha." Kikyo confessed a look of fascination upon her features. Kagome backed up a few steps and bumped into several burly men. "It hit me even harder when I discovered you are pregnant with his child." Kikyo stated, taking a step closer to Kagome. Kagome's eyes darted to her left where she saw another alleyway. "For that you must be punished." Kikyo concluded. She took another step closer to the frightened Kagome.

Kagome started to run down the alleyway. It wasn't long before she was hit hard on the head with a bat. "Inuyasha," was the last thing that slipped past her lips before she blacked out.

---------

Shauna: Wow a kidnap scene. Classic.

Mayya: I hate this story so much. It is simply besotted. It just keeps getting stupider and stupider. Ugh well I guess now we have a true antagonist.

Inuyasha: I'll do the thank-you's. Thank you to everyone and anyone who reviewed. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha in any way.

Preview:

Inuyasha here! Where the hell is Kagome?! She should have been back by now. Wait. Kikyo's calling me? What the hell could she want?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I'm cosplaying right now!

"Where's Kagome?" Sango and Miroku asked simultaneously.

"I don't know. That's the entire reason I asked you here." Inuyasha replied, annoyance leaking into his tone.

Meanwhile with Kagome she was waking. She opened her eyes and scanned the room she was currently in. It was dark and didn't smell exactly like a basket of roses. "Inuyasha?" She whispered into the darkness. Then she remembered what happened to her. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. Suddenly the room was lit up by dim fluorescent lighting from above.

"Inuyasha isn't here." A familiar cold voice stated. "But I guess I'll call him for you." Kikyo said. She dialed the number and pressed the speaker phone button smugly.

Inuyasha looked at the caller ID. "What can she possibly want?" Inuyasha asked, inwardly groaning. He answered the phone nonetheless. "Now's not a…" He was cut off by Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed and started crying. Surprised, Inuyasha switched the phone to speaker phone. Sango and Miroku gathered around him listening intently.

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." She replied still crying.

"She's with me." Kikyo said smugly into the phone.

"You bitch. If you hurt her I'll kill you." Miroku warned ominously.

"She's in no danger…yet" Kikyo informed. "Wondering why you can't find us using that ever so sensitive nose Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked suddenly effervescent. A growl was her answer. "I put up a barrier." Kikyo bragged, again, smugly. "She'll stay alive if you divorce her." Kikyo stated.

"Inuyasha don't listen to her!" Kagome yelled from her spot on the floor.

"Besides if you divorce her I can have this little cutie to myself." Bruce, Crony #2, said.

He ran his hand down Kagome's face. "Don't touché me!" She yelled.

"If you touch her I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled through the phone.

"Inuyasha no police, just you, or she dies. Come to the warehouse on Main Street." She ordered before promptly hanging up.

"Come on." Inuyasha said.

"Are we calling the police?" Sango asked, nervously.

"Of course!" Inuyasha replied impatiently. They headed towards Main Street.

**A/N: Shauna: Wow Kikyo really is a piece of work.**

**Kikyo: Thank you.**

**Shauna: -Narrows her eyes- Not a compliment-**

**Mayya: -Takes machine gun- This is it I'm gonna end it.**

**Shauna: Really, you're gonna shoot Kikyo?! –Looks excited-**

**Mayya: -Waves hand in dismissal- Oh no I'd never shoot Kikyo. I mean this. **

–**Holds up written draft of Living and loving Through Pain- Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! **

**-Places draft on tables, aims and fires-**

**Shauna: Mayya stop it!**

**Mayya: Never.**

**Kagome: -Sweatdrops- Alrighty then. Thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.**

_Preview:_

_Hey Kagome here! Don't thugs know they have to treat a lady with great care? I mean… Wait what's going on? Ah! If I have to be slung over someone's shoulder one more time!_


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I apologize for the wait.

"Sign it." Scar, crony #1, said pushing the divorce papers towards Kagome.

"No!" She yelled in response.

"Sign it!" He screamed, this time punching her right cheek.

"Why won't you sign it?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Because I love him." Kagome said.

"Well I love him more and he'll choose me." Kikyo snapped.

"No he won't Kikyo because he loves me and I love him. We have a strong love. You're just evil." Kagome explained.

"No she's not!" Scar said punching her in the arm.

"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed.

Just then there were police sirens.

"Looks like Inuyasha called the police." Kikyo stated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily. Suddenly Scar grabbed her wrist.

"Come on we're leaving." He grunted.

"Let go of me! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Let's go." He squeezed Kagome's wrist really hard, put a sack over her face and slung her over his shoulder.

"I heard Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. However when he entered the building, backed by a number of police officers, there was no trace of her. There was soon a call on his phone. He answered it and again put it on speakerphone.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't have done that." Kikyo said. "You got the police. We've moved her to a new location. I guess since you called the police I have to kill her." There was a gunshot. Kagome's scream was heard plainly.

…

…

…

…

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Don't worry I just shot the wall near her head." Kikyo said sounding quite annoyed. Inuyasha could here Kagome sobbing. "Now go to the school black top where we first met. Taped to the wall is our new location. And Inuyasha?" Kikyo purred his name.

"What?" Inuyasha replied stiffly.

"Hurry." Kikyo said before hanging up.

"Come on hurry."Inuyasha said. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha headed towards the school.

**A/N:**

**Mayya: Well that was a complete pain in the patootie to write.**

**Shauna: Would you stop it we have a request for the short. **

**Mayya: Oh you're right. The request comes from Sazuki Sakura.**

**Shauna: How are you?**

**Sazuki Sakura: Pretty good thanks.**

**Kikyo: Great another annoyance. –Rolls eyes-**

**Sazuki: What did you just say?! –Smiles deceivingly at Kikyo-**

**Kikyo: -Winces- N-nothing.**

**Shauna: I now feel great deference toward you. You have just threatened Kikyo. –Shakes Sazuki's hand.-**

**Sazuki: Um thanks.**

**Mayya: Anyway Inuyasha bring your butt over here.**

**-Inuyasha walks over-**

**Inuyasha: What do you want?**

**Mayya: Ear rub.**

**Inuyasha: Aw come on! Does every fan girl want to rub my ears?!**

**Shauna: Pretty much.**

**Sazuki: Inuyasha! –Glomps Inuyasha and rubs his ears-**

**Miroku: Well I'll be doing the thank-you's I suppose. Thank you to DramaKagome and Sazuki for reviewing. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.**

**Inuyasha: Tell that to the brand mark on my…**

**Shauna: We'll see you next time everyone!**

Preview:

Hey it's Miroku. How conniving can Kikyo be to plan something like this? We'll get Kagome back. Wait Kagome! Call an ambulance!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Here it is guys!

They arrived at the school. Sure enough there was the paper attached to the wall. It said, '_The Warehouse on Collins Avenue.' _"Let's get going you guys. This time let's tell the police to be a bit stealthier." Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile Kagome was still crying. "Do you want me to call Inuyasha as a last request?" Kikyo asked. Kagome just looked away.

"Answer her!" Scar yelled as he punched Kagome on her left cheek.

Kagome held her face and nodded weakly. "Wow if you keep provoking Scar you're not gonna live to be a mom." Kikyo said as she dialed Inuyasha's number. It was true.

Kagome knew she couldn't take many more beatings. She was dizzy and in pain. Kikyo put the phone on speakerphone. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Kikyo handed the phone to Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied weakly.

"Kagome we're coming don't worry." Inuyasha said, out of breath.

"Inuyasha I don't feel well." Kagome informed.

"Kagome hold on." Inuyasha said, fearing the worst. "Kagome…Don't die on me." Inuyasha said on the brink of tears.

Kagome put her hand on her stomach. "Inuyasha the baby is kicking." Kagome stated, causing Inuyasha to chuckle a bit. "I can't wait to see you and neither can the baby." Kagome said.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome replied, half laughing half crying.

Kikyo took the phone away. "Better hurry Inuyasha time's running out." With that she hung up. Kagome, filled with animosity at that exact moment, spat at Kikyo's feet. Scar snapped, for it seemed he had had enough. He put his hands around Kagome's neck and tightened them.

"Please…stop." Kagome gasped.

"Scar let her go. We need her alive." Kikyo ordered. Scar released Kagome's neck but not without giving a powerful karate chop with the side of his hand.

Kagome started coughing up blood. She felt really sleepy. She collapsed lightly upon the floor and laid her head in her hands, and allowed sleep to overcome her.

**A/N: **

**Shauna: That was…**

**Mayya: Another total failure.**

**Shauna: Not what I was going to say. Anyway we have a question so don't touch that Apple Cider.**

**Mayya: I need to forget my failures!**

**Shauna: You can do that later. The question comes from kaitlynpope77. She asks: "What is your favorite Inuyasha pairing, do you like yuri or yayoi, and who is the most hated Inuyasha character?" Well my favorite Inuyasha pairing has to be the classic Inuyasha and Kagome pairing. Mayya?**

**Mayya: Don't matter as long as there's love.**

**Shauna: -Sweatdrops- Oookay. I don't really know how to answer the next question so…Mayya?**

**Mayya: Yayoi. –Tries to make Inuyasha and Miroku kiss-**

**Miroku and Inuyasha: Mayya stop!**

**Mayya: What? Don't you know how popular boy's love is?**

**Shauna: -Sweatdrops more- Okay and I think Kikyo's pretty much universally hated.**

**Mayya: No I don't hate Kikyo. I just don't think she should be with Inuyasha. I mean why would you drag your love to hell? I'd want him to live.**

**Kikyo: I have my reasons! –Pouts all cute like-**

**Everyone: It's the apocalypse Kikyo's showing emotion!**

**Sango: I'll do the thank-you's! Thank you to DramaKagome and kaitlynpope77 for reviewing. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha in any way or form! Where's Will Smith when you need him?! Apocalypse! **


	35. Chapter 35

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the police had formulated a plan. Once Kagome was safe with them they would signal the police. The police would then move in surreptitiously and arrest Kikyo and her cronies.

Kagome was still asleep when someone rubbed her leg. She opened her eyes to see…Bruce?! "Ah!" She exclaimed, frightened. She held her stomach as she backed away.

"You know you still look good even though you're pregnant." Bruce mused, licking his lips.

Kagome watched, terrified, as Bruce climbed on top of her. "Get away from me!" She screamed, her eyes pleading.

"You're mine now pretty." He said, leaning ever closer.

"Are you deaf?! I belong to Inuyasha!" She retorted, her voice quivering heavily.

"Not for long." He stated. Bruce attempted to slip off Kagome's skirt.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Inuyasha help me!" She yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" Came Inuyasha's clear voice.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried happily.

"Aw man you interrupted us." Bruce pouted feigning disappointment.

"If you had went any further I would have killed you." Sango threatened.

"Oh Inuyasha since you're here you can sign the divorce papers!" Kikyo squealed bubbly, apparently oblivious to the dimly lit factory, the horrid situation, and the negative looks she was receiving.

"Give us Kagome first." Inuyasha ordered calmly.

Kagome held her stomach as she got up. She began to walk over to Inuyasha. "Don't worry when he signs we can continue." Bruce sneered, slapping Kagome's butt.

She winced and quickly went to Inuyasha. It took all of Inuyasha's will power to not screw the whole negotiation ploy and punch Bruce in the face. Kagome embraced Inuyasha and began crying after he returned the embrace. "Kagome go to Miroku and Sango. I won't sign, the police are coming." Inuyasha whispered without making eye contact with Kagome. She nodded and walked over to Sango and Miroku who embraced her.

The pain returned to Kagome's arm, cheeks and neck. She held her arm and winced. Sango noticed and looked at Kagome thoroughly. She noticed all of the bruises that were taking on discoloration that was not pretty in the least. "Inuyasha, Kagome has bruises on her left arm, cheeks and neck." Sango informed horrified.

Inuyasha's grip on the clipboard they gave him to sign on tightened. Kagome, again, began coughing up blood. Miroku and Sango knelt carefully next to Kagome. "Inuyasha she's coughing up blood. It looks like someone her." Miroku stated, gravely. Sango pressed the pager to the cops. Suddenly, officers burst into the warehouse. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dropped the clipboard. They ran towards the exit.

"You all came!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously.

"Of course." They all smiled in response. Kagome smiled but then doubled over from pain. Her hand dropped from Inuyasha's as she fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked, terrified. Kagome coughed up blood. Inuyasha saw the blood running down the sides of her mouth, ran over to her, and held her.

Kagome then felt a liquid leave her. "Inuyasha my water broke! The baby is coming!" She yelled in pain. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran to the ambulance outside.

**A/N:**

**Shauna: Wow right in the middle of fleeing.**

**Mayya: Bartender hit me.**

**Bartender: I think you've had enough apple cider.**

**Mayya: I don't pay you to think.**

**Shauna: Come on Mayya you have to be sober enough to answer a question.**

**Mayya: Fine. Hold this for me. –Hands the bartender her glass-**

**Shauna: Okay first kaitlynpope77 asks: "Do you think that (older) Shippo and (Human) Kirara make a very cute couple?" I do.**

**Mayya: I'd like it if Kirara stayed demon but had more of a human from. She could still have the tails though. That would be Kawaii!**

**Shauna: Oh and DramaKagome wants a cookie.**

**Mayya: -Throws DK a variety bag of homemade cookies- There DK.**

**DK: Thanks!**

**Mayya: Hope you like 'em. Anyway back to sulking. Hit me bartender!**

**Bartender: What have I done to deserve this?**

**Shippo: I'll handle the thank-you's! Thank you to kaitlynpope77 and DramaKagome for reviewing. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.**

**Mayya: This is the worst story ever!**

**Shippo: Oookay. See ya everyone. **


	36. Chapter 36

Inuyasha laid Kagome on a gurney as when they arrived outside. He looked at his hand to see that it was covered in blood. He picked up Kagome's head gently.

He viewed and took note that her head was bleeding. It seemed that it was blunt force to her head. _'That's probably how they kidnapped her.' _He thought angrily. _'Wait,' _he thought. _'she could have a concussion.' _Inuyasha summoned all of the knowledge he possessed as a doctor.

"Kagome get up don't fall asleep!" He said urgently.

"But Inuyasha I'm sleepy." Kagome countered. She yelled in pain as she felt another contraction.

"Kagome please," Inuyasha begged sobbing. He touched Kagome's half of the necklace which lay around her neck. "Kagome please, you have part of my heart. If you die my heart dies with you." Inuyasha pleaded. "Stay awake for the baby." Inuyasha persuaded urgently.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt another contraction. "Okay," She answered, smiling weakly. "as long as you hold my hand the whole time." Kagome reasoned.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied, gripping her hand and smiling.

They were soon in the delivery room.

**A/N:**

**Mayya: When can we end this epic fail?**

**Shauna: Would you calm down?**

**Mayya: Nyeh. –Looks away-**

**Shauna: -Sighs- We have another question. Kaitlynpope77 asks:**

'**Do you think Rumiko Takahashi is an Inuyasha/Kagome lover or hater? And do you think Rumiko Takahashi is a Kikyo lover or hater?'**

**Well I'd say that Takahashi-sensei wouldn't be as bias as to choose a side or a better couple.**

**Mayya: Yeah I think she like Inuyasha with either girl but it just so happens that her hand decided to lead her to make Inuyasha and Kagome finally end up together.**

**Shauna: She's probably alright with Kikyo as well.**

**Mayya: So I guess it's best to say that she's neutral. **

**Shauna: Yep.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah… I'll do the thank-you's. Thank you to kaitlynpope77 and a roses death for reviewing. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.**

**Mayya: Ne ne! Everyone! Listen do me a favor and check out kaitlynpope77's stories for me. Much appreciated. If you don't Shauna and Inuyasha will cry. (Two unlikely incidents)**

**Inuyasha and Shauna: Since when? –Look flatly at Mayya-**

**Mayya: Bye-bye everyone! :3**


	37. Chapter 37

"One more push Kagome." The doctor instructed. Kagome yelled in pain as she pushed. She soon heard crying.

"Kagome you did great." Inuyasha said pushing her raven hair away from her face and kissing her.

Kagome smiled before blacking out. She woke up to see Inuyasha looking at her. As soon as her eyes were open Inuyasha embraced her. Kagome felt her head. She discovered there were bandages around it, her neck, and her arm was hung in a sling. Her eyes fell on the baby in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha followed her gaze and smirked.

Inuyasha put their baby in Kagome's hands. Kagome smiled lovingly down at the baby wrapped in the bundle. The baby had golden eyes like her father and raven hair like her mom with adorable doggy ears on top. "How long was I out?" Kagome asked, smiling at the baby and playing with a finger.

"Three days." Inuyasha replied.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, angry that she had missed the first three days of her baby's life.

"No, just kidding. Three hours." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome pouted at him. "That's not funny Inuyasha." She twirled a small strand of the baby's hair around her finger.

Miroku walked in pushing Sango in a wheelchair, Sango holding a blue bundle. They had named their son Kei. Sango had given birth an hour after Kagome.

"What do you want to name her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Why don't you decide?" Inuyasha replied, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"How about Fuyuno?" She suggested, smiling.

"I like that name." Inuyasha agreed, kissing her on the lips. Kagome touched her head and winced in pain.

Inuyasha's smile was replaced with a look of concern. "Kagome tell us what they did to you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, please I…" Kagome started.

"He's right Kagome. Better tell us before the police." Sango stated as she handed Kei to Miroku and hugged Kagome to assure her.

"Alright." Kagome sighed. She said as she began to tell the tale of her capture.

**A/N:**

**Shauna: Well there is people.**

**Inuyasha: Are we done yet?**

**Miroku: I am quite exhausted.**

**Shauna: Shut it ya pansies.**

**Mayya: Find my center. Find my center. –Starts meditating-**

**Shauna: Yeah well the next chapter is the last but in won't be posted for a while. You'll have to wait two weeks.**

**Kikyo: Oh the suspense. –Rolls eyes-**

**Shauna: Shut your trap. Yeah that's right two weeks. For suspense purpose and maybe because we're that evil. Right Mayya?**

**Mayya: Enlightenment shall be reached.**

**Kagome: Sure it will be. At least we get a break.**

**Shauna: It's not a paid break though.**

**Inuyasha: Rip off artist.**

**Shauna: Mutt.**

**Kagome: Anyway thank you to DramaKagome and kaitlynpope77 for reviewing. Thank you to Takahashi-sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna don't own Inuyasha in any way or form.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah sure there's a new brand on my…**

**Shauna: Goodnight everyone!**

**Inuyasha: I'm gonna notify the police you know that right? –Glares-**

**Shauna: Do it and the ramen dies.**


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hoorah! Last chapter at last!

"Well when I left the house I walked by an alleyway. You'll think it childish and stupid of me but I saw a cat and followed it in the alleyway. Then Kikyo came in and I backed into some guys. After I attempted to run someone hit me with a bat." Kagome said remembering the pain.

Inuyasha clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "I got the bruise on my right cheek from when "Scar", aka crony # 1, was actually trying to get me to sign divorce papers." Kagome informed, shaking her head in disbelief. "When I refused he punched me." She recalled. Sango took Kei and Miroku took Fuyuno.

"Say hi to your Aunt and Uncle, Fuyuno." Kagome said, temporarily turning her attention to Sango and Miroku. She then turned back to the matter at hand. "The bruise on my left shoulder came from when I called Kikyo evil and Scar punched me. The bruise on my left wrist was when he dragged me away when I attempted to call out to Inuyasha. Next thing I knew a sack was placed on my face and I was thrown over someone's shoulder and we were driving away." Kagome stated, closing her eyes.

"Also when I didn't answer Kikyo Scar punched my left cheek. Then when I spit at Kikyo's feet he tried to strangle me." Kagome informed placing a hand on her neck. She got a napkin coughed into it and saw blood. She grimaced at the sight. "Then that…that pig tried to…" Kagome couldn't finish as she began crying.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked down and dug his claws into his palms so they were bleeding. "If…if I had come any later he…he would have…" He could not find it in himself to finish either as two stray tears ran down his cheeks. "Damn it." He hissed swiping angrily at the tears.

"You don't have to put on a tough guy act for me." Kagome said, kissing his hand. Inuyasha planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well better get ready. Surprisingly, the doctor says you're clear to leave." Inuyasha stated.

_______________

After Sango and Miroku made sure Kagome was fine they left with Kei. Kagome put Fuyuno in the crib and walked back to her bedroom. It was now evening.

Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha as they both sat on the couch. She looked up at him and they began kissing. Soon they heard the baby's cry.

"You ready for this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome smiling.

"You bet." Kagome responded while walking to the baby's room.

"You're right. Right about now I'm ready for anything life can throw at me." Inuyasha stated, following Kagome to Fuyuno's room.

**A/n:**

**Shauna: And thus the end of a…**

**Mayya: Total and complete disaster! Thank GOD it's over!**

**Kikyo: Amen.**

**Shauna: Shut it.**

**Kikyo: What? I'm just saying what's on everyone's mind.**

**Inuyasha: True.**

**Shauna: You guys are no help you know that?**

**Mayya: It's over! Now I must repent for my writing sins.**

**Shauna: You're taking this overboard again.**

**Mayya: No I am not.**

**Miroku: I'll do the final honors. Thank you to DramaKagome and kaitlkynpope77 for reviewing. We really appreciated your constant support. Thank you to Takahashi- sensei. Your genius is appreciated. Thank you to the Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Mayya and Shauna don't own Inuyasha in any way or form.**

**Mayya: We should thank fanfiction for allowing us to put up such a godforsaken story in the first place.**

**Shauna: Whatever do what you want.**

**Mayya: Thanks fanfiction for allowing this. I'm sure it made you want to gag and go kick a bunny. –Puts holy water on original draft of story- BE GONE DEMONS!**

**Inuyasha and Shippo: Hey!**

**Shauna: Well see you everyone!**


End file.
